


Touch me, Love me, Break me.

by Amerlampse14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Castiel, Police Officer Dean, Prostitute Castiel, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerlampse14/pseuds/Amerlampse14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is an unmated omega trying to raise his kid the right way, while having to do a little wrong to afford it. In which case, Dean is an Alpha who does a little wrong.</p><p>UNDER REVIEW. NOT UPDATING UNTIL I FINISH EDITTING AND REPOST IT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong side of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eucalyptus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5867266) by [xHaruka17x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHaruka17x/pseuds/xHaruka17x). 



It's unusually cold for a night in mid-July, making Castiel shiver, tugging his coat tighter around himself, his skimpy dress and nylons not doing much to block the wind. He already has a good nights pay on him but it's still early and he's fine with standing out for another hour before heading home. The omega perks up at the sight of headlights down the street, he straightens up a little, letting his coat fall open a little, he can't help the smile that crosses his face when he see's the sleek body of the '67 black chevvy Impala, Dean being a regular of his, he bends over a little when the car starts, carful not to touch the outside of the door out of habit. "How you doing tonight, Sweetheart?" the Alpha drawls. Castiel offers a flirtatious smile, "could be better, a little chilly out tonight. " "Why dont you come with me, see if we can do something about that, huh?" Castiel nods, getting into the car once Dean opens the door, sitting a little uncomfortably as Dean drives off. 

Even though the Alpha is a regular, Dean almost always has a different idea on what he wants to do, sometimes he takes Castiel to a hotel room and tries different positions on him, sometimes he takes him in the Impala. Castiel should make him pay extra for fucking him against the cold metal, but he can't bring himself to do that. 

Tonight Dean seems to want a bed, as he drives up to a motel. Castiel waits in the car as Dean goes to pay before Dean escorts him quickly inside. Castiel doesnt mind the secrecy much. The warm room feels good on his skin as he takes off his jacket, placing it to the side. He runs his palms down his little black dress, turning slowly to Dean, "how um.." The Alpha cuts him off, pressing his lips roughly to his, firm hands gripping his sides, Castiel gasps in surprise. 

"Take off your dress and your tights, get on the bed," Dean says distractedly, turning to walk over to the other side of the room. Castiel does as told, stripping down to his black panties and getting on his hands and knees on the bed. Before too long, Dean is on the bed, hovering over him, "theres 350$ there for the sex and if I get a little rough, okay?" he whispers in his ear. Castiel nods, "okay." 

And then is moving, faster then ever, tugging down his underwear, gripping his hips roughly and pounding into him. Castiel whimpers, covering his mouth and thanking god that he had gotton wet thinking about this. Dean doesnt say much as he fucks him, the only noise in the room is the headboard hitting the wall and the little noises that escape Castiels mouth. Thats the thing about Dean, he's either quiet, making occasional grunts, or he's going off, murmuring filthy shit in Castiel's ear. 

Castiel cums with a muffled cry, closing his eyes tightly. Dean follows soon after, pulling out carefully before getting off the bed, disposing of the condom and walking into the bathroom. Castiel gets dressed as quickly as he can before moving over to count the money as Dean gets dressed, "Dean this is $400, thats over what we agreed.." he turns to look at the Alpha, Dean shrugs, "consider it a tip," he jingles his keys, "ready to go?" 

The ride back is quiet, Castiel drums his fingers impatiently on his thigh, its nearly three am he needs to be getting home. "Got somewhere to be?" Dean asks lightly. Castiel tenses a little, "got someone waiting is all." Dean hums, staying quiet the rest of the ride. 

"See you around, Sweetheart," Dean hums. Castiel nods, getting out and watching Dean drive away before beginning the quick walk back to his apartment. The heels hurt his feet and the night is even colder now, but Castiel is determined to get back as soon as possible. 

Castiel closes the door behind him, taking off his jacket and heading to his room to change his clothes and spray himself with perfume to mask the smell of Alpha before walking into the living room, "I am so sorry, I didnt mean to be out so late," Castiel apologises profusely. "It's okay, I get it," Hanna says, standing up. "Was she good for you? Not too much fussing?" Castiel asks as he walks Hannah to the door, "not at all, perfect little Angel." Castiel thanks her kindly before closing the door behind her and locking it. 

Walking into Madison's room, the smell of his pup instantly soothes him, he looks down at the one year old, watching her sleep peacefully. Castiel hums, kissing her forehead gently before quietly leaving again. 

Castiel needs to get to sleep, he knows he does, tomorrow is errand day, but he also needs to shower and get the smell of foreign Alpha off him before his baby smells it. Getting in the shower feels wonderful, letting the water soothe his skin, washing away the nights events. The omega goes to his room next, drying off and getting dressed in pjs, the bruises on his hips dont go unnoticed, but he chooses to ignore it in favour of sleep.


	2. Never Enough

Castiel wakes up around 8:30am to his daughter calling out for him. Getting out of bed, Castiel pulls on some pj shorts before heading to his daughters room. Her face lights up when she see him. "Well good morning to you too, Madison," Castiel smiles, picking her up out bed. The two of them have a good routine, every morning Maddison wakes him up before his alarm goes off, they change Madisons diaper and get dressed for the day together before having nice conversation over breakfast. "So today you and Daddy are going to go shopping," he says as he eats his toast, Madison shoves cheerios in her mouth. Madison isnt much of a conversationalist yet. 

Castiel sets his stroller up in the hallway and squats down to buckle Madison in it. "Hey Castiel," says a friendly voice behind him. Castiel stands and smiles at the woman behind him, "hello Meg." Meg smiles at the baby next, "and hello to you miss Madison." Said baby giggles, slamming her hands on her tray. Meg looks back at Castiel, "ready to go?" Castiel nods and walks with Meg out to the bus stop, Meg telling him about her night bindge watching orange is the new black. 

Meg also lives in the building like him and Hannah, except where Hannah is a college student working at Starbucks, Meg is a prostitute, also like him. Getting on the bus, Meg sits at the front while Castiel puts the breaks on the stroller, "how was your night?" she hums. Castiel shrugs, playing with Madison's hands, "same old same old, just working." Meg nods, "can't imagine it was too busy for a Thursday night." "Busy enough, mostly regulars," Castiel feels a flush run through him as he recalls a certain regular with green eyes. 

"So on Orange is the new black, Alex is ignoring that blonde bitch I dont like," Meg starts, leaning forward a little. "Piper," Castiel supplies. "Right her, so Alex is ignoring her for whatever reason, probably cause shes an annoying cunt.." Castiel gave up on trying to stop people from swearing around his baby, her life doesnt get much more fucked up then it already is so theres no point. Madison giggles at him. 

Meg grabs a cart when they get to Safeway, "what kind of stuff you need this time, baby crackers, condoms?" "Haha," Castiel dead pans, pulling out his shopping list and grabbing baby crackers because he just happens to need them, "so um, Meg.." Castiel starts, playing with his paper as they walk. "What's up, Clarence?" Meg grabs sodium crackers. "When you're working do you ever.. Get off?" Castiel murmurs quietly. 

Meg shrugs, "maybe once in a while, not always though." Castiel nods, storing this information. "Why?" Meg asks, looking towards Castiel and raising her eyebrows, "did you.." Castiel blushes, "maybe." Meg laughs, "good for you Castiel, getting it on." A middle aged housewife looking woman shoots them a glare, Meg flips her off. Castiel hides a laugh at the woman's face, "you're terrible, Meg." 

At the till Castiel and Meg divide up their items and pay separately. Castiel puts his things in the bottom of Maddison's stroller and Meg carries her two bags. "Are you working tonight?" Meg asks once they are on the bus, staring at her nails. "Yeah," Castiel sighs, "if I can get Hannah to babysit." Meg nods, "how does that work by the way, do you pay her?" Castiel shakes his head, "I help her keep her house clean, I think she likes the company."  
"Huh. Well I'm working tonight, so maybe I'll see you there," Meg smiles. 

Castiel sets Madison on the floor with her toys when they get home, putting on Dora for her as he goes into the kitchen. The omega texts Hannah before putting away his things. Hannah confirms that she can in fact babysit tonight and Castiel starts making dinner, "Baby Girl do you want chicken and rice or spaghetti?" he calls. Madison yells something incoherent back and Castiel makes spaghetti. 

"You should try eating it instead of smushing it across your face," Castiel comments as he eats dinner with Maddison. The one year old stares at him with a 'what' face. Castiel laughs and grabs his phone to take a picure of her before she looks away and grabs more cut up noodles and meat sauce. 

After dinner Castiel put the food away and rinses the dishes before putting his baby in the tub. "Ooooo Madison how nice is this huh? Got some bubbles, got some toys, gonna get nice and cleean," Castiel carefully washes her with a little lufa, soaping her up as she plays with her toys. "Your hair is getting longer," Castiel notes as he washes her thick black hair, she ignores him. Hannah sends him a text that she will be over soon and Castiel carefully rinses off Madison before getting her out and wrapping a towel around her. 

Castiel takes Madison to the living room and dries her off playfully, "dry dry dry," Castiel sing-songs, making the baby giggle, "dry dry dry, dry dry dry." Castiel laughs as he dries her hair, "wheres the baby..wheres the baby?!" before pulling the towel away, "there she is!" Madison laughs happily. Handing the baby her soft brush, Castiel puts a diaper on her and gets her dressed in footie pajamas on the couch. Madison looks towards the door as someone knocks and the two of them move to answer it, "Hi Hannah," Castiel smiles, "we were just finishing bath time," Castiel lets her in, "you going to play with Hannah, Baby Girl?" 

With Hannah keeping Madison occupied Castiel goes to his room to get changed into a little dark blue dress and nylons before brushing his hair and putting on light makeup. Once ready, Castiel grabs his coat and heels and hug his baby goodbye, "I'll see you later baby, I love you." 

Walking to his spot, the air is alot warmer than last night. He smiles when he sees Meg. Shes dressed in a short skirt and crop top, black hair curled, eyes covered in black shadow, and lips dark red. "How you doin tonight Clarence?" She smirks. "I'm just fine," Castiel smiles. 

It isnt long before a john comes by and picks Meg up, leaving Castiel slone on the sidewalk. Castiel checks his phone, noting that it's still early. He places his phone in his pocket once more just as he spots a sleek black chevvy Impala. Straightening up and ignoring the butterflies in his tummy, he looking around to see if theres any other prostitutes that might gain Deans attention. "Hey there Sweetheart," Dean drawls. "H-hey Dean," Castiel smiles, leaning over a little. "Hows about you come with me?" Dean smirks. Castiel flushes a little, nodding and getting in the car. 

"Have you had any offers tonight?" Dean questions as he drives. Castiel swallows, "um you're my first but it's still early.." Dean doesnt say anything or acknowledge him, just stares at the road. Castiel licks his bottom lip, lacing his hands together tightly. Dean stops the car across the street from a hotel, "how much do you make in a night?" Castiel bristles at how blunt he is, Castiel swallows thickly, "maybe $750, depends." Dean seems to consider this, "what if I pay you $750 for the entire night, plus whatever for extra." Castiel feels a tingly shiver run through him at 'extra', but he has to think about Madison, "how long is the entire night?" 

"From now until three am," Dean states. Castiel chews his lip, "okay, that works." Dean smirks, looking pleased with this. Castiel blushes a little, getting out of the car after Dean. The Alpha walks into the hotel, past the clerk and up to a room, closing the door behind them. "Um, Dean?" Castiel asks as Dean removes his jacket, "what's 'extra' exactly?" 

"Anything that's not me fucking you," Dean states. Castiel nods, removing his own coat and setting it aside. Dean sits down across the room in a chair, "I want to watch you undress and fuck yourself on your fingers," Dean trails his eyes up Castiels form, "how much?" Castiel's breath stutters, "s-seventy-five." Dean nods. Castiel swallows, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply before opening them again and looking seductively at Dean, turning slightly and slowly unzipping the back of his dress, biting his lip at Dean as he slips it off his shoulders and slides it down his thighs, bending over infront of Dean as he slips off his heels. He peaks back to see Dean palming himself as Castiel slowly pushes down his nylons, leaving him in his black lacy panties. Turning to face Dean, Castiel thumbs at the edge of his panties. 

"Leave those on and get on the bed," Dean instructs, "on your back." Castiel does as told quickly, spreading his legs and closing his eyes as he runs his hand down to his dick. Castiel pretends he's at home to calm the jitters of Dean watching him. He pretneds that Madison is asleep and he's alone in his room, just trying to get off. Castiel palms himself a little more before running his fingers over his damp underwear covering his entrance, moaning quietly. He bites his lip and thinks about Dean, about him hovering over him, nipping at his neck, he pushes his underwear aside and imagines it\s Deans fingers as he pushes them inside himself, moaning out in relief.

The sound of a zipper opening makes his eyes flash open. Castiel whines at the sight of Dean wrapping a hand around his thick cock. He adds another finger, working himself harder and moaning loudly, "Dean.." Deans eyes grow darker and his hand works faster, but he continues to just stare. Castiel moves his fingers until he hits his prostate and cries out, "Alpha!" Dean is on him in seconds, hand on either side of his head, "are you clean?" "What?" Castiel breathes, "Why.." 

"I want to eat you out just tell me," Dean growls. Castiel nods quickly, "y-yes I'm clean." Dean smirks, canines flashing before he's griping Castiels hips and flipping him over onto his hands and knees, shoving his face between his cheeks and shoving his tongue inside him, gripping his ass roughly. Castiel cries out, sheets bunching in his hands. Castiels never had an Alpha eat him out before, let alone a john. 

Dean moans against his ass, pushing three fingers inside him, "taste so fucking good, Sweetheart." Castiel rocks his hips back against Dean, his entire body humming in response to Dean. The Alpha pulls away and Castiel whines, lost in pleasure before Dean is flipping him onto his back and thrusting into him, Castiel moans, nailing digging into Deans back as the Alpha fucks into him, staring into his deep blue eyes, "fuck," Castiel whispers. 

Dean smiles down at him, leaning down to press his lips to Castiels neck, sucking and nipping at the soft skin, Castiel closes his eyes tightly as he cums hard in between them. Dean moans, nipping at Castiels ear, "you're always so fucking tight when you cum." Castiel whimpers and Dean grips his hip with one hand, fucking into him at a different angle and making Castiel cry out needily. 

Dean growls into Castiels neck, kissing him tenderly as he cums. Castiel kisses Deans back, running his hands up to run through his hair. Dean pulls away a little, looking down into Castiels eyes once more, "lets move this to the bathroom shall we?" 

The drive back is longer then its ever been, Castiel sits uneasily. Feeling bare and open from such a passionate night does not fit the contrast of reality. Sitting in silence with a stranger who just paid to do all kinds of things with him. Castiel is confused between feeling good and feeling dirty. Dean stops at the street, but before Castiel can get out, Dean asks, "when are you going to tell me your name?" Castiel smiles over at him sweetly as he opens the door, "I'm not."

Castiel get out and closes the door, briskly walking down the street.


	3. Lost in you

Getting home is harder that night, he barely talks to Hannah in favour of getting her out of his house. Rushing into the bathroom, Castiel kicks off his heels, shoves down his nylons, shoves off his coat and dress. The cold water hits his hot skin, soothing down the ache. He closes his eyes and grips his hair tightly, he lets himself cry for the first time in months. 

~  
The sound of the alarm going off makes Dean groan loudly, rolling over, he slaps his hand on the clock to make it shut up. Dean stares at the empty wall across from his bed blankly. "fuck," he murmurs. 

At seven am every morning Dean wakes up, gets dressed, eats some toast and goes for a run all before his partner arrives to pick him up. This morning Dean wakes up at eight, skips breakfast and the run and instead just brushes his teeth and puts on his uniform. 

"You look like shit," Benny chuckles. Dean ignores him, buckling his seat belt and putting on his aviators, "you bring me coffee?" Benny nods, driving down the street in his police cruiser. Dean takes a sip of his coffee. 

"So I didnt see you last night, when the guys met up for drinks," Benny comments. "Yeah," Dean sighs, "sorry about that, I had a thing." Benny nods, "no worries brother." There's a moment of silence and Dean thinks Benny might ask more so he fills it first, "so um, how was last night? Anybody get too rowdy?" Dean chuckles. 

"Ah naw, nothing got too rowdy, just the usual," Benny smiles, thinking about it. "Sounds like a good time," Dean dums his fingers on his knee. "And uh, Lisa was asking about you," Benny says casually. "What does she want," Dean grunts. "Hell if I know, she just came by our usual table and asked if you were joining us, said no ma'am and she left," Benny states, pulling up in front of the police department.

Dean walks inside, carrying his coffee, nodding goodmorning to a few people. "Ah hell yes," Dean murmurs to himself when he spots doughnuts in the break room. He makes his way towards them just for Jo to push herself between him and the counter, "missed you last night," she sounds less then pleased. Dean takes off his sun glasses and runs a hand through his hair, "yeah, I had a thing." 

Jo raises her eyebrow. Dean sighs, "like a.. omega thing." Jo's face turns to one of surprise and then one of excitement, "well next time bring 'em around the roadhouse, no need to be a stranger," she smacks his arm roughly. Dean grunts, "uh yeah Jo, sure thing." Jo walks off, looking pleased with herself. 

Dean rolls his eyes and grabs his doughnut before going to sit down at his desk. For the better part of Deans day, he sits behind a desk. Catching up on paperwork and dealing with the general public, drinking his coffee and typing away at his computer, real exciting work. 

Benny comes by his desk a little after two, "bored yet? Mind getting coffee with your partner for a minute?" "Oh Benny," Dean groans, pushing away from his desk, "you are a godsend." 

"So Jo tells me you were with an omega last night," Benny says as he drives. "That I was," Dean hums, "your point?" "Well I wanna hear about it, brother is it serious?" Benny questions. Dean shrugs, "not really, no." "Gender?" Benny questions. "Male," Dean states, "but like.. Pretty." Benny smirks, "have you.." "Oh yeah, that's all we do," Dean hums. "Ohh it's one of those things," Benny chuckles. 

"Just pull over here," Dean instructs, pulling on his aviators, "I'll go grab coffee." Dean walks inside, flirts with the cashier for a few minutes and pays for the coffee's. Dean smiles as he walks back out to the cruiser, "coffee," he says, handing Benny his coffee before buckling up. 

Back at the department, Dean sits through a meeting for n hour and spends the next two hours on patrol with Benny. Benny drops Dean off at his house, Deans stares at it for a second before looking back at Benny, "why not come in for a minute, Benny, have a beer with me?" "Ah, no can do there Dean, Andrea is waiting for me at home, gotta get going," Benny smiles. Dean nods, "alright, see you around," he says getting out. "Hey," Benny calls, "maybe next time!" Dean smiles, waving him off. 

Dean sighs once he gets inside his house, tossing his wallet and phone on the counter, he starts unbuttoning his shirt and heads upstairs for a shower. The warm water running down his skin reminds him of wandering hands and tentive kisses. Closing his eyes, Dean can still see the omega on his knees infront of him, looking up at him with those deep blue eyes. 

Dean moans, wrapping his hand around his cock and remembering the feeling of that pretty little mouth wrapping around him. Dean groans, jacking himself off to his imagination. Dean groans loudly once he's finished, missing those soft lips on his own, that voice murmuring in his ear.. He doesn't even know the omegas damn name. 

Getting dressed in blue jeans and a black t-shirt, Dean throws on a red flannel before heading downstairs and popping open a beer bottle. Turning on Dr.Sexy keeps Dean occupied long enough to finish his beer before he falls asleep on the couch. 

When Dean does wake up, Netflix has paused his show and his beer is empty. Dean grunts, turning off the tv and making his wear up the stairs to bed, he paused when he sees something black hanging out of his jean pocket on the floor. Dean crotches down to grab it, unfolding it to find the panties he'd taken from the floor last night at the hotel. 

Dean licks his lips slowly. He brings the panties up to his face and tentively inhales, the scent of his omega taking over all his senses and all he can think about is finding him. Dean makes his way back down the stairs, grabbing his keys and his wallet before heading out again. 

It's only around nine on a Saturday so Dean knows he's not late, but he can't find him in his usual spot, he frowns turning around once he gets to the end of the street drives up to a woman with thick red lipstick and tight clothes, smoking a cigarette, "hey," she smiles flirtatiously, "how you doin?" Dean runs a hand through his hair, "I'm actually looking for someone, um, black hair, big blue eyes, little taller then you.. Hes usually at this spot.." 

"I think I know who you're talking about, he's working tonight," Meg inhales from her cigarette, "he's just with somebody right now." Dean pulls back a little, he knows that Castiel has sex with other people, obviously, but he's never had anyone so plainly say it to him before. "Any idea when he'll be back?" Dean asks.

Meg hums, "should be any minute now, they've been gone for nearly half an hour now." Dean has to hold back a growl he has no right to make. "Look though, having you hang around is bad for business, so could you," Meg makes a shooing motion at Dean. Dean sighs, nodding and driving back down the street, he parks at a nearby lot and waits, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. 

Not five minutes later a car pulls up five feet away from Meg and Castiel steps out, straightening out his dress and walking over to Meg, laughing at something she says. Dean pulls out and drives over to Castiel, "hey Sweetheart." The omega pauses for a second before smiling back, "hello Dean." Dean leans over to open the door, "why dont you come with me?" 

Castiel nods, getting into the car and waving goodbye to Meg. "That your friend?" Dean hums. Castiel nods, "yeah." "So I missed dinner," Dean says randomly, making Castiel look at him strangely. "And I could go for something to eat.." Dean smiles over at Castiel. Castiel opens his mouth to say something. "I can pay you for the hour, I just really want pie," Dean smiles. Castiel chews his lip before nodding, "Okay."

Dean drives to a dinner on the side of the highway, parking and walking inside with an arm around Castiels waist, sitting across from him at a booth. The waitress comes over and smiles politely, "what can I get for you two?" Dean smiles at her, "can I get a piece of apple pie?" The waitress smiles, jotting it down and turning to Castiel, "nothing for me." Dean looks over at Castiel, "not hungry?" "I already ate," Castiel murmurs. 

Dean nods, "so um, what kind of television do you watch?" Castiel folds his hands under the table, taking a second to think, it's been so long since he's watched anything but Dora or Bubble Guppies, "I like orange is the new black, Dr.Sexy, that kind of stuff." Dean smiles, "you know, I havent seen orange is the new black, but I do enjoy doctor sexy." "Nice," Castiel murmurs. 

Dean grins when the waitress comes back with the pie, "ah yes, thank you." He grabs his fork and stabs a piece of pie, bringing it to his mouth and moaning loudly, "god yes." Castiel giggles behind his hand. "Few things I love more than pie," Dean states. "that so?" Castiel giggles. "Try it if you dont believe me," Dean challenges, holding out a forkful, Castiel smiles, thinking about it for half a second before leaning forward and wraping his lips around the for before pulling back. He chews and swallows with an appreciative look on his face, "that's pretty good." 

The two spend another half hour in the dinner before Dean takes Castiel in the back of the Impala. Castiel moans softly, digging his nails into Deans back as Dean takes his time fucking Castiel. Castiel lets out a little gasp as Dean hits his prostate, Deans lips running over his soft skin. Castiel moans Deans name like a prayer, tilting his head back to give Dean better access to his neck. 

Dean drives Castiel to his spot once more, "see you around," he smiles. Castiel waves as he walks over to his friend. Dean pulls away from the sidewalk and drives home, parking his car in the drive, tossing his wallet and his keys and the counter and heading upstairs for the last time to go to sleep.


	4. Four

"This is so unrealistic," Castiel frowns, "what kind of family lets their kid walk that far, and how does she walk that far without complaining or stopping for a break?" Castiel pops an animal cracker into his mouth. Madison smacks two blocks together, "I dont know how you can watch this.. 'Dora'," Castiel continues, "it's absolute nonsense." 

Dora finishes her end song and Netflix begins the next show, "are you sure we can't watch Dr.Sexy?" Madison makes an aggravated sound, close to a baby monkey throwing a tantrum. Castiel nods, "I'm gonna go order pizza," he gets up from his place on the floor and goes to the kitchen, looking through takeout menu's and calling up a pizza place. 

"Alright," Castiel says, settling back into his spot on the floor next to Madison, "where were we?" Madison hands him a block before going back to her stacking. Castiel hums, building his own tower, arranging it by colour. Madison stops playing to watch him instead, her binky intently bobbing over her lips. Castiel finishes and says, "yay!" clapping as he usually does when something good happens around Madison. 

Madison leans forward and takes a yellow block and a blue block from the middle, watching the tower fall to the floor before banging her blocks together. "You're lucky you're cute," Castiel makes a frowny face at her. She makes her own little face back and giggles. They both look up as there's a knock at the door, "pizza must be early," Castiel shrugs, getting up again to answer the door. 

"Oh shhhhit sticks," Castiel murmurs, interrupting whatever Dean was about to say. Dean. Mr.Regular Dean, Mr.HeySweetheart Dean, apparently Mr.OfficerWinchester Dean is standing at his front fucking door wearing fucking aviators like he's hot shit. "Does a Meg Masters live here?" the guy beside him says, Officer Lafitte his name tag reads, "we recieved a noise complaint against her a few minutes ago." "Down the hall, number 26."

"Thank you," Officer Lafitte nods before moving off. Dean stays, staring at him. "Glad to help," Castiel murmurs before closing the door. Dean stops him with a hand, "wait, Sweetheart, whatever your name is." "Castiel," he grumbles out. A small smile graces the officers lips, "Castiel. Look, maybe we should talk?" "Theres nothing to talk about," Castiel states with finality. "You just found out I'm a cop, dont you want to ask questions I-" Dean starts. Castiel sighs, this isnt the first time he's 'serviced' a cop. "Are you going to arrest me?" 

"What? Of course not," Dean frowns. "Then there's nothing to talk about," Castiel folds his arms across his chest. The theme song from Madisons cartoon comes on annoyingly loud and the officer chuckles a little, "you're watching Dora?" Castiel swallows a little, closing the door a little more. The song stops abruptly, most likely Netflix asking if he's still tuned in and a wail sounds behind them. 

Dean looks taken aback to say the least, he literally steps back a little. "Crap," Castiel curses, not bothering with the door as he walks over to his crying daughter, picking her up and bouncing her a little. She calms down a little when the officer in the doorway catches her interest. "Son of a bitch," Dean murmurs as his eyes settle on the baby girl, dark black hair tied up in two pig tails, dark blue eyes staring at him in mild interest, pink binky bobbing in her mouth. 

Castiel walks over to Dean, "you have a kid?" Dean says in disbelief, but the evidence doesn't lie, and the evidence says that they look identical. "You're a cop?" Castiel raises his eyebrow at him. Dean smirks, "touché." "Look," Castiel says, adjusting Madison on his hip, "I have pizza coming and I'm sure you have a job to get back to. But maybe you could come back tonight around nine to.. talk?" 

Dean nods, smiling a little, "yeah that sounds good." "And I wouldn't be completely opposed to you bringing coffee," Castiel smiles, biting his lip a little subconsciously. Dean chuckles, "will do, have a good night now." Castiel smiles, closing the door behind him and letting out a deep breath.

Madison is a little harder to put to bed that night, seemingly excited about something or other. "Now Madison," Castiel sets her carefully in her crib, "it is bedtime, that means it's time to go to sleep." Castiel gives her a new binky and turns on her mobile, "I love you, baby," he smiles, kissing her forehead sweetly. 

Leaving her door open a crack, Castiel walks out to the living room and tidies up a little, putting away her toys, grabbing her bath towel off the floor to hang in the bathroom, before finally laying back on the couch and turning on Netflix. Around 8:50 Castiel starts passing, thinking about if he should put on some makeup or something, but he doesnt want to give off the wrong idea, or have Dean notice that he changed it. 

Castiel groans, deciding on brushing his hair and changing into shorts and a sweater. He looks at himself in the mirror, he still looks casual, but he's not wearing sweats. Before he can change his mind again theres a knock at the door and Castiel briskly walks over to open it. 

"Hey, C-Castiel," Dean smiles awkwardly. "Castiel," the omega says, letting him into his house and leading him to the kitchen. "Right," Dean says, handing Castiel a coffee, "I didnt know what you drank so I got you black." Castiel smiles, "you didnt actually have to bring coffee," Castiel laughs softly, walking over to the counter for cream and sugar. Dean sits down at the kitchen table, "so you have a kid." 

Castiel hums, walking to sit across from Dean, folding his leg over his knee under the table, "Madison, she's one." "And Madisons father?" Dean asks carefully. "Mm," Castiel murmurs, halfway through a sip of coffee, he points at Dean, "not a John," he places his coffee on the table, playing with the lid, "but not a good man either."

Dean nods, "well I'm a good man." Castiel doesnt miss the insinuation behind those words, Dean shifts a little, sipping his coffee. "A cop," Castiel smiles a little teasingly. Dean chuckles, running a hand through his hair, "yeah, that I am." "So whats a nice guy like you doing with someone like me?" Castiel tilts his head a little. Dean fumbles a little, "someone like you?"

"Someone.." Castiel trails, "of my profession." Dean licks his lips, "I've never uh.." he looks at Castiels lips for a second before looking away, "I never used to.." "Pay people for sex?" Castiel hums. Dean nods, "before you, you're the only person of your profession I've ever had sex with." "Why?" Castiel murmurs. 

Dean sits back a little, looking up at Castiels face, "I smelt you, it was so strong, I was just out for a drive and I caught your scent and I.. Followed it." Castiel nods a little. "So I found you and I found out what you do and I, I dont know, I thought we would never meet again on accident and I just wanted you." Castiel chews his lip, "okay."

"Okay?" Dean frowns a little. "Do you wanna watch Netflix?" Dean and Castiel settle in on the couch and Castiel turns on Dr.Sexy. After awhile they somehow end up with Castiels legs thrown over Deans lap, Castiel teases him about his doctor fetish. "It is not a fetish!" Dean insists. "It's okay," Castiel giggles, biting his lip, "I like a man in uniform too." Dean feels himself swallow back a growl as he watches the sexy little omega tease him.

"I want to kiss you," Dean says, staring into Castiels eyes. Castiel drops his lip from his teeth, murmuring a soft, "okay." Dean is over him in seconds, pushing himself between Castiels legs and kissing him tenderly, one hand on the edge of the couch, the other on the side of Castiels face. Castiel closes his eyes, moving one hand to Deans chest, his other to run through Deans hair, tugging lightly. 

Dean pulls away after a second, making Castiel open his eyes. The Alphas face is unreadable as his eyes trail over Castiels face, "it's getting late." His eyes fall on the omegas soft lips, "I should go." Castiel runs his hand up Deans chest a little, "or you could stay.." Deans eyes flash up to Castiel's and the omega blushes a little. Dean starts nodding a little, "okay." "Okay," Castiel giggles, reaching up to press his lips to Deans once more. 

Castiel wakes up in the morning to Madison calling for him. He gets out of bed carefully, looking over at the Alpha to see he has not moved, still sleeping. Castiel gets dressed quietly and finds he likes the sight of Deans bare back. "Heeey baby," Castiel murmurs, picking Madison up out of bed. She blows bubbles at him, binky forgotten. 

Castiel smells different, he knows he does but Madison doesnt seem to mind as he sets her in her high chair. He turns to look through his cupboard, "what'll it be this morning baby, cheerios or fruit loops. "Fruit loops sound great right about now," Dean says from the doorway making Castiel shout and jump a little. Madison giggles at them. 

"Shit!" Castiel curses as Dean sits down next to Madison, "my bad," Dean smiles. Castiel tries his best to ignore that Dean is only in boxers as he pours two bowls of cereal, placing them on the table before shaking out some fruit loops on Maddison's tray, putting down the box to grab spoons and milk. 

Castiel sits himself on the other side of Madison across from Dean, pouring milk in his cereal and keeping himself busy eating it. "You're quiet," Dean comments after awhile. Castiel looks up from his fruit loops, "usually I talk to Madison about what our day consists of.." 

Dean raises an eyebrow, "what does today consist of?" Castiel blushes a little, looking down at his fruit loops, "we're going to get dressed and watch some television until nap time and then after that we might go over to Auntie Meg's or the P-A-R-K," Castiel spells out so Madison doesnt get excited. 

"Auntie Meg?" Dean asks, eating more fruit loops. "The noise complaint you had last night, she lives down the hall?" Castiel informs him. Dean nods, "I recall. you two good friends?" "You could say that," Castiel hums. 

Dean hums, drumming his fingers on the table, "well I dont work today and if you and miss Madison dont mind I would love to spend the day with the two of you." Castiel looks at Dean, "you like Bubble Guppies?" Dean grins, "I love Bubble Guppies."


	5. A little piece of heaven

Castiel hums softly as he rocks Madison to sleep, "hush little baby dont say a word." Castiel hums quietly, "mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird.. And if that mocking bird dont sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Madison stares up at him with tired eyes. "And if that diamond ring gets brass, mamas gonna buy you a looking glass, and if that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a billy goat." 

Madison lets her eyes slowly drop closed with the hum of her father, "and if that billy goat wont pull, mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull, and if that cart and bull fall down, well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town." Castiel carefully sets Madison in her cribs, turns on her mobile and leaves the door open a crack. 

Castiel sighs quietly, walking back into the living room to pick up Madisons toys and clean up after lunch. It's when Castiel is halfway through doing the dishes with soapy water up to his elbows that someone knocks on the door, "shoot," Castiel murmurs, grabbing a towel and drying off his hands quickly as he rushes to get the door. 

"Dean?" Castiel frowns a little, looking down at the toilet paper and Walmart bags Dean is carrying. "Hey Cas, mind if I come in?" "Sure," Castiel murmurs, moving aside. Dean walks over to the kitchen and Castiel follows. He switches between crossing his arms and playing with his hands as he watches the Alpha unload the bags. "What's this?" Castiel says, unmoving from the doorway.

"I just noticed that you were running low on some things around here and thought I'd come by," Dean hums, looking around to see where to put a box of fruit loops. "I dont," Castiel clears his throat, "I dont need you to do that Dean, I can do that myself." Castiel watches carefully as Dean pauses, emotions seeming to conflict. Castiel rubs his arm, chewing his lip a little, it could be an Alpha thing, Dean feels the need to provide or whatever. 

"But um, if you really want to then I'm thankful," Castiel drops his arms, swallowing his pride. Deans mouth quirks a bit and he goes back to what he's doing. Definitely an Alpha thing. Castiel moves to sit at the table, watching the big Alpha move around his kitchen, "I just put Madison to bed but you're welcome to stay if you like." 

Dean collects his grocery bags, shoving them all into one, "I would if I could Sweetheart, but I got to get to work soon here." Castiel nods. Dean bends over to kiss his forehead quickly, "bye Cas." Dean walks himself out, calling out, "say hi to Madison for me!" Castiel runs a hand through his hair, looking at the package of toilet paper on the table, "shit." 

Castiel pulls his tight black dress up over his nylons, sucking in his stomach a little to ease the way. The omega sighs, poking his tummy a little, all those nights in drinking wine and eating pie with Dean are catching up to him. Castiel runs a hand through his hair, running red lipstick over his lips and smearing dark eyeshadow over his eyes. Castiel sits on his living room couch as he does up his heels, "thanks again Hannah." Hannah smiles, "of course Cas."

Castiel smiles a little, grabbing his jacket and phone and heading out. The Omega tugs his dress a little further down his thighs, Meg arches an eyebrow at him but doesnt comment. Castiel straightens up, "Dean brought by some groceries today." Meg hums, blowing out smoke, "score." Castiel rolls his eyes, "that doesnt seem a little weird to you?" Meg takes another inhale before dropping her cigarette and stepping on it, "probably an Alpha thing, provide and all that, but hey, free shit."

Castiel crosses his arms, "but I dont need charity." "Careful Castiel, that independent shit might work for me but it's gonna turn Dean off." Castiel frowns down at the ground. Meg elbows him, "stop frowning you've got a john here." Meg walks down the sidewalk a little, distancing herself. The john stops infront of Castiel and the omega smiles flirtatiously, bending over, "how you doing tonight?"

"Could use a little company," the British Alpha smirks. Castiel looks down for a minute, "what kind of company you looking for?" The Alpha runs his eyes over Castiel slowly taking him in, "pretty little thing like you'll be just fine." Castiel smiles, getting in the car with him.

The Alpha takes him to a run down motel and pays to fuck him over the side of the bed for twenty minutes and have Castiel say filthy shit. When the man finishes, he drives Castiel back to his street and hands him the money with a, "have a good night." For the first time in a long time after a job, Castiel feels dirty. 

Castiel has a few more small jobs before he calls it a night and heads home around two am. Castiel locks the door behind Hannah and drops his jacket on the floor, rubbing his forehead, "oh god." Castiel undoes his heels and shoves them off, walking to his room to flop on his bed and fall asleep.

Castiel wakes up earlier than usual to his phone ringing. Castiel rolls out of bed and walks out to the living room to grab his phone, seeing three texts from Dean before he answers, "hello?" his voice comes out hoarse and he clears his throat. "I'm outside your apartment with breakfast and I didnt want to wake Madison if she wasnt awake already," Deans voice comes through the phone. "Okay," Castiel says before hanging up and answering the door.

"Just give me five minutes," Castiel says before Dean can get a word in. Castiel turns on his heel and walks to his room, wiping off his smeared makeup and changing into pj shorts and a band shirt he stole from Dean. Walking back into the kitchen he sees Dean brought a McDonalds breakfast for them. 

"Long night?" Dean grunts, looking around for silverware. "Something like that," Castiel hums, grabbing one of the coffee's Dean brought and sipping happily. "What's the plan for today?" Dean hums, sitting down across from Castiel. The omega brings on knee up to his chest, "once baby wakes up and eats, we have a doctors appointment and after that we might go window shopping for day cares."

"Daycare?" Dean raises an eyebrow. Castiel nods, "I dont like the idea of being away from her but shes getting bigger and she needs to be around other little people." Dean stares at him, sipping his coffee. "I read it in a book somewhere," Castiel pulls the fast food bag towards himself and starts pulling things out, "you dont work today?" Before Dean can answer, Madison starts calling out, "da." 

"Hold that thought," Castiel smiles, getting up from the table and going to Madisons room, picking her up and carrying her out to the kitchen, "look sleepyhead, our friend came to visit." "Da!" Madison screams, clapping happily as she spots Dean. Castiel's eyes go huge, "oh my god, I am so sorry, I dont know where she got that from." Dean chuckles, standing up to take Madison from Castiel, "it's fine Cas, it's probably that I'm here all the time, she doesnt know what that means, do you baby?" Dean bounces Madison, making her laugh.

The three of them eat breakfast together and then Dean cleans up as Castile gets himself and Madison dressed. "Thats a cute dress," Dean comments, looking at Madisons blue dress. Castiel smiles, "I think its her favorite," he adjusts one of her pig tails a little bit. "If you've got a carseat I can drive you to your doctors appointment," Dean offers. Castiel smiles, "that's awful nice of you." Dean smirks, "what can I say, I'm a charmer."

Dean drives them to the doctors office and waits with them patiently. Castiel doesnt complain when Dean follows them into to Doctors office. Castiel bounces his baby on his leg. The Doctor comes in and smiles at Castiel and Madison, saying hi before his eyes settle on Dean, "here's a bright new face." 

"Deans a friend," Castiel explains. Dr.Gabriel nods before going into the questions about Madison, how her eating habits are, when her next shots are, how active she is, how much she gets out. "And how is mommy doing?" the Doctor asks. "I'm doing good, nothing out of the ordinary," Castiel hums. "And your birth control?" Dr.Gabriel grabs a sucker from a jar on his desk, handing it to Madison. "Not due to get another needle for a few weeks," Castiel hums. 

The doctor nods, "well everything sounds good to me, so I will be seeing you." Castiel smiles, helping Madison wave good bye as they leave. "He seems nice," Dean hums. "He is," Castiel smiles. "Did you still want to look at day cares?" Dean asks as Castiel settles Madison into her carseat in the back of Deans car. The same seat Dean had taken Castiel in multiple times. 

"Yeah, did you want to come?" Castiel asks, backing out of the car, obstructing Deans view of his behind, "'course." Castiel smiles, kissing Deans cheek quickly. The trio drive around town checking out all the day cares. Deans surprised Castiel doesnt have a checklist in his mind with all the fussing he makes over the day cares. 

"I am not fussing!" Castiel whines, "I'm simply making sure they have a safe, friendly.. clean environment for the kids in their care." "You're so cute," Dean chuckles. Castiel blushes, shoving at Deans arm. The Alpha peas through his rear view mirror, "Mads is passed right out." Castiel turns a little to look at her, "aw my poor baby, it's nearly her nap time." 

Dean hums, "wanna head home then?" Castiel nods, reaching back to play with her little hand. Holding a sleeping baby against his chest and having her soft little head nuzzle against Dean gives him such a big sense of happiness, he'd scold himself if he wasn't distracted by her cuteness. Castiel carries her bag inside and unlocks the doors for Dean. 

The Alpha walks her to her room, carefully setting her in her bed and turning out the light. Dean comes back out to find Castiel sitting on the couch watching Dr.Sexy with a blanket thrown over his lap. Castiel smiles when he sees him, holding up the blanket a little, gesturing for Dean to join him. Dean smirks, thinking this is all he could ever want.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel runs hand through his hair, it's Friday night and the streets have never been more empty. Meg offers him a cigarette, he declines. Castiel checks his phone, deciding to wait ten more minutes before heading back. 

Five minutes later headlights are pulling onto the street and Meg is sauntering away from him. Castiel holds his coat open a little, smiling sweetly as the car stops. "Whats a little thng like you doing out in the cold?" it's the man from the other week, the British one. Castiel tilts his head a little, "you know a little bit of this, little bit of that." The Alpha chuckles lightly. 

A police car down the street flashes its lights and sounds its siren once. Castiel pulls away, shielding his eyes against the headlights, his john speeds away and Castiel steps further onto the sidewalk, cops almost never come by this way.

Castiels stomach drops when he sets his eyes on officer Dean Winchester. "Something wrong officer?" Castiel tries to keep annoyance out of his voice, the first John he's seen in half an hour just sped off. Dean stops infront of Castiel, "you soliciting tonight?" Castiel crosses his arms, "you can't arrest me for prostitution without arresting your damn self." 

Dean titles his head a little, "is that a threat?" "What?" Castiel frowns. "Put your hands behind your back," Dean instructs, pulling out his handcuffs. "You're kidding," Castiel glares. "Would you rather get on your knees hands behind your head?" Dean rises an eyebrow. 

"What is your problem?" Castiel huffs. Dean grabs him faster than he can comprehend, twisting him and pushing him over the hood of his cruiser, cuffing his hands behind his back, "you're my problem," Dean whispers in his ear, hot breath fanning his neck. Dean settles Castiel in the back and closes the door roughly before getting in. 

Castiel huffs, biting his lips and trying to focus on something to keep tears out of his eyes. This can't be happening, he can't get home to Madison if he spends the night in holding. Castiel bites back a whimper, "Dean.." the officer doesnt respond and Castiel tightly closes his eyes. Dean stops the car and Castiel awkwardly wipes his face on his jacket. 

Dean helps him out and lightly pushes him against the closed door, not saying anything as he uncuffs Castiel. Castiel wipes his face quickly once his hand is free. Dean grabs him by the inside of his elbow and leads him up the walk to his apartment, a little too roughly, pace a little too fast, but Castiel is glad. They dont say anything as Castiel unlocks the entrance doors or as they walk up to his apartment and Castiel unlocks his door.

Hannah sits up on the couch quickly, looking pleasantly surprised, "you're home early." She stands up and her face drops a little when she sees Dean. "Yeah," Castiel clears his throat, "I'm home for the night now, thanks for watching Madison." "Okay, I'll see you around then," Hannah smiles warily before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Castiel calmly removes his jacket, tossing it on the couch before rounding on Dean, "you're arresting me now?" Dean almost looks taken aback, he straightens up, "if it keeps you off the streets." "If it keeps me off the streets.." Castiel repeats, "do you forget how we met Dean? Do you not realize that this is who I am?" 

"Cas..its different," Dean tries. "No it's not," Castiel states, "nothing has changed, just because you come in here with your soft voice and your testosterone, just because my pup likes you, just because we've had a thing, just because you dont pay for sex, it doesn't change anything. I'm still a prostitute and I still have bills to pay and you are still not my Alpha." "Castiel," Dean growls. "I didn't ask for this!" Castiel whisper yells, "I didn't ask to be kicked out of my house, I didn't ask to be a prostitute, I didn't ask to get pregnant," Castiel's voice strains, "and I didnt ask for the last three months of whatever this is with you." 

Castiel can visibly see Deans jaw clench as he starts to loose his composure, "you didn't seem to be complaining three months ago." "What do you want from me!" Castiel cries, "you can easily have anyone else.." "I dont want anyone else!" Dean growls. "Don't fucking say that shit to me. No Alpha in their right mind want's to raise someone else's pup, let alone a prostitute's. Not an Alpha as good as you."

Dean makes his way to Castiel, the omega backing up against the wall. Dean grabs his face in his hands, "I love you, Castiel. I don't care how many babies of yours aren't mine, I dont care if you're a prostitute, I love you." Castiel whimpers, kissing Dean needily. 

Dean pushes Castiel up against the cold shower wall, growling into Castiels neck. Castiel quickly moves to grab a bottle of soap, washing his body, getting rid of any foreign scents. Dean moves Castiel to stand under the water for a few seconds. Dean growls quietly, running his teeth along Castiel's jugular. Castiel whimpers, gripping Deans head to tug his mouth back to his, kissing him needily, "Dean please," Castiel moans. 

~  
Castiel bounces Madison on his lap, "what about.. barista, that sounds fancy." Madison shoves her plastic pony in her mouth. "I thought daddy didn't care," Meg hums. "I can tell when Daddy is lying to himself," Castiel hums, "waitress? Doesn't sound as fun.." Castiel finds a few more job openings on Megs laptop and submits his resume before turning it off. 

"We gotta get going for dinner with Dean, but thanks for letting me use your computer," Castiel smiles, standing with Madison. Meg smiles, "anytime Clarence." Castiel walks back to his apartment and sets Madison on the floor, "you want some fruit baby? Daddy wants some fruit." Castiel shuffles through his fridge, grabbing two fruit cups, the healthy fresh shit.

Dean knocks on the door and Castiel smiles happily as he answers, "hello Dean." "Ready to go?" Castiel nods. The three of them head out to a family restaurant. Dean leans over to help Madison colour her placemat. Castiel takes a picture before they notice him. When the waitress comes around, she comments on how cute a family they make. Castiel blushes and Dean smiles, thanking her. 

"You didn't eat alot at the restaurant," Dean comments as they lie in bed. Castiel opens his eyes a little, "I'm trying to watch what I eat, my tummy's getting bigger and I dont like it." Dean lifts his shirt to kiss at his stomach, "I happen to love ur little tum," Dean blows a raspberry into his stomach, making Castiel laugh. The omega, grabs Dean by the shirt, "come here." Dean hums against his lips, resting his hand on his stomach. 

"Take off your pants," Castiel whispers against his lips. Dean growls softly, pulling back to get undressed. Castiel giggles, pulling off his shirt and pushing off his panties before moving onto his hands and knees for the Alpha. Dean groans, moving behind him and gripping his ass appreciatively. 

Castiel moans, pushing his hips back and laying his cheek on the pillow. Dean moans lowly as he pushes into the omegas tight warmth. Castiel lets out a little sigh as Dean fills him, giving him a period to adjust before starting a steady pace. Castiel moans softly, "please, Alpha." Dean growls, gripping his hips a little tighter, thrusting harder, "do you like this, Sweetheart? Fill you up so good this way." 

Castiel whimpers, pushing back against Dean. "Breed you right up omega," Dean growls, "would you like that? Me fucking you full of my pups?" Castiel moans needily, "Dean please." Dean thrusts faster, making Castiel cry out. Dean moans, "you'd look so good baby." Castiel tangles his fingers in the sheets. "All round with pup, baring my mark on your neck," Dean grunts. "Fuck!" Castiel cries. 

Castiel fijits with his hands under the table as he waits for his interviewer to start asking questions. "What was your most recent job?" the woman-Bela asks curtly. "Customer service," Castiel supplies. Bela raises an eyebrow, Castiel blinks. After several mock interviews with Meg, he learned how to omit the truth without technically lying. "Was it legal?" Bella asks next. "Define legal," Castiel tilts his head. "Landing you in prison," Bella states. "No," Castiel hums. 

"How're your people skills?" Bella asks. "Rusty. To be honest, I'm working on them," Castiel states. "Why do you want this job?" Bella asks, making notes on her paper. "To give my daughter a better life," Castiel answers. Bella's eyes flick over his face, "how old?" "Nearly eighteen months," Castiel says, swallowing thickly. 

Bella hums, "well, I like you and I'm sure the team will like you just fine, when can you start?" "I got the job," Castiel cheers happily, kissing Dean quickly before taking Madison from him and hugging her happily. Dean chuckles, "that's great baby." Castiel looks up at him, grinning. Dean kisses his forehead. "Yay!" Madison claps. "Yay!" Castiel giggles.


	7. Chapter 7

Waiting tables is surprisingly quite similar to his old job. Castiel wears skirts or tight dresses everyday due to his omega status and the pub atmosphere. Castiel takes an order to the kitchen, his heels tapping softly. He gets paid the same, he gets similar hours. Castiel walks his tables drinks to their table, "here you are fellas." He talks in the same flirty tone, a betas smacks his ass lightly as he walks away. 

Castiel grits his teeth, Bela told him very sternly to tell her if anyone gets too rowdy like that, but Castiel finds that he gets tipped less. Overall Castiel finds he likes this job better, his co-workers are friendly, Bela gives him reasonable hours, and of course he doesnt have to have sex with multiple strangers a night. 

"What did you say was your last job?" a bus boy to Castiel's left asks as Castiel arranges condiments on his tray and the boy unloads his, "customer service." "Right like, at Wal-mart or something?" the boy continues. "Or something," Castiel hums, walking away with his tray. 

At the end of the day, Castiel made a good 15$ in tips, he clocks out, puts his tips and apron in his bag and heads out to the bus stop. Castiel sits down on the bench next to a tall beta, his eyes trial to Castiels thighs. The omega tugs his skirt down a little, clearing his throat. The beta looks up at his face as the bus comes up, Castiel stands and digs his pass out of his bag. 

Castiel smiles at Hannah as he takes off his shoes, "hey, was she good?" Hannah nods, smiling, "went right to sleep." Castiel thanks her politely, walking her out of his apartment and going to his room to undress. Castiel texts Dean to tell him he got home alright as he changes into his pj's. Castiels phone begins to ring so he grabs it and answers as he walks into the kitchen, "hello?" "I got home safe too," Deans voice comes through the phone, making the omega's stomach flutter. 

"That's good," Castiel giggles. He shuffles through his fridge, grabbing a jar of pickles and placing it on the counter. "What're you doing now?" Dean hums. Castiel opens a drawer to grab a fork, "opening a jar of pickles, wish I had a big strong Alpha here to help me," Castiel bites his lip trying not to giggle as Dean growls softly. He gets the jar open and stabs a pickle with a fork, leaning back against the counter.

"I'd be so thankful," Castiel hums, biting his pickle. "Omega," Dean grumbles. Castiel giggles quietly, "what are you up to?" "about to grab a quick shower," Dean hums. "I should let you go then." Dean hums, "or you could help me with my hard on you caused." "Have a good shower!" Castiel sing songs, hanging up his phone. 

Castiel smiles to himself, eating two more pickles before putting the jar away and curling up on the couch to watch Netflix. Castiel sighs happily. 

Castiel wakes up in the morning feeling unusually awake. The omega walks into Madisons room just as she starts calling for him, she smiles happily when she sees him. Castiel sits her at the table, pouring cheerios onto her tray. Castiel turns to pour juice into a sippy cup and a glass, setting his on the table and hers on her tray. 

"Going to go over to Dean's today," Castiel tells her, pouring himself some cheerios in a bowl and eating them dry. "We'll have to bring some of Madisons toys, Dean doesnt have many baby friendly things." Madison claps her hands on her tray. Castiel takes a sip of his orange juice, swallowing and making a face, "that doesn't taste very good." 

Castiel grabs the carton but it doesnt expire for another week. Madison drinks from her sippy cup happily. Castiel frowns, "taste okay to you huh?" "Mmmm" Madison giggles. Castiel pushes his juice away and eats his dry cheerios. Castiel dresses Madison in pink tights and a flowy pink shirt before dressing himself in skinny jeans and a T-shirt. 

Castiel packs Madison into her stroller along with her sippy cup and diaper bag. The pair walk to the bus stop and Castiel boards without problem, sitting infront with Madison and playing with her little hands, "we could almost paint your nails." "Cute," an omega woman says across the isle from him, bouncing her own baby on her knee, "how old?" "One and a half," Castiel smiles politely. "Mine just turned two, they grow so fast," the woman smiles down at her baby. 

"Castiel," he offers his hand, "this is Madison." "Anna," the omega shakes his hand, "and this is Hale." Castiel smiles, "hello Hale." The couple chat with each other for a bit, Castiel finds out that Hale goes to Madison's day care, the two exchange numbers and promise to plan a play date. "Say goodbye," Castiel says to Madison as he gets up, pulling the stroller off the bus.

Castiel walks a few blocks before reaching Deans house, walking up to his front door and ringing the bell. Dean answers the door, smiling happily, "hey," he kisses Castiel quickly, "come in." Castiel pushes his stroller into the house, helping Madison get out and letting her stand in the kitchen while he grabs their things. 

Neither Castiel or Madison had been in Deans house before, Madison walks around with a binky in her mouth, taking everything in. Dean takes their things to place them in the living room, "I could show you around if you like." Castiel nods, picking up Madison, "that'd be nice." Dean shows Castiel his house, taking his time to show him every room, upstairs and down.

"Big house to live in all by yourself," Castiel notes, placing Madison down on the livingroom floor, pulling out her blocks and balls for her. Dean hums, "three bathrooms, five bedrooms, bought it off my parents when they moved into a condo, they didn't like the space or something," Dean sits down on the couch, "got it pretty cheap though."

"It's nice," Castiel hums, standing up to sit on the couch with Dean. Dean leans back a little, putting on Dr.Sexy and pulling Castiel to lay back against him. Castiel lays back comfortably, watching a little bit of Dr.Sexy, and a little bit of Madison playing. Dean's fingers run softly over Castiel's neck, lips pressing softly to his sensitive skin. 

Castiel shifts a little, chewing his lip. Dean nuzzles his face in Castiel's neck, his other hand gripping at Castiel's thigh. "Dean," Castiel murmurs coming out more as a sigh. "Smell good," Dean hums, kissing at Castiels neck, Castiel moans quietly, tilting his head a little. Dean runs his teeth over Castiels pulse point roughly. "M-Madison.." Castiel gasps. 

Dean pulls away, climbing off the couch and picking Madison up carefully, "how you doing pups?" Madison hums softly, laying her head on Deans shoulder. Dean raises an eyebrow at Castiel. "Nap time," Castiel murmurs. Dean nods, grabbing her diaper bag and walking her into a guest room. Castiel sits up on the couch, playing with her hands. 

"Put her in a play pen my brother left here, she's got her stuffy and her blanket, went right to sleep," Dean smiles. "Aren't you a good Daddy," Castiel teases. Dean settles onto the couch, pulling Castiel onto his lap, "for you and her? Anything." Castiel stares at Dean for a moment, "you're just saying that." 

"Anything," Dean says sternly. Castiel whines, kissing Dean roughly, wrapping his arms around Deans neck. Dean groans against his lips, picking Castiel up by the backs of his thighs and carrying him to his bedroom. Castiel gasps as Dean drops him on his bed, he pulls his shirt off quickly, shoving down his pants as Dean takes his time taking off his shirt and unbuckling his pants. 

Castiel licks his lips, trialing his eyes down Deans chest, following the V of his hips to find his impressive member. Dean wraps a hand around himself, stroking lightly. Castiel shifts a little, "come here," Castiel bats his lashes at him. Dean crawls onto the bed, kissing Castiel thoroughly. Castiel moans against his lips, tugging at his hair. Dean pulls away, sucking at his neck and spreading Castiels legs with his hands. 

Castiel moans, arching his back a little and pushing at Deans shoulder, making him roll onto his back. Dean frowns a little, watching Castiel straddle his hips, reaching behind himself to guide Deans cock inside himself. Castiel moans appreciatively. Dean groans softly, gripping lightly at Castiels hips. 

Castiel shifts his hips slowly, getting himself comfortable before he starts a good pace, rocking his hips and moving up and down slightly. Dean moans lightly, gripping his hips harder, before loosening his hold again. "Is that good Dean?" Castiel asks sweetly, moving at a faster pace, breathes becoming uneven, "am I good for you?"

"Fuck," Dean grunts, trying desperately not to thrust up into Castiels tight heat. Castiel gasps softly as Dean brushes against his prostate, "Dean," he whines. "You're good baby..so fucking good for me Sweetheart." Castiel moans out Deans name, rocking his hips faster. Dean groans, thrusting roughly up into the omega, moaning loudly. 

Castiel groans in pleasure, digging his nails into Deans chest, "fuck..fuck me Dean!" Dean rolls Castiel over quickly with a grunt, thrusting into Castiel roughly, intwining their hands to push Castiels back into the mattress, fucking him hard and fast, "fuck I love you." Castiel gasps loudly, staring up at Dean, panting roughly, "I love you too." "You do?" Dean pants, looking into Castiels eyes. Castiel nods, "I do, I love you Dean."


	8. second heartbeat

"Goodmorning Castiel," Dr.Gabriel smiles politely at him as he walks into his office, "and hello to you too, miss Madison." Madison giggles happily on Castiels lap. "Good morning doctor," Castiel hums. "So it is my understanding that we are here for mommy today?" the doctor hums, sitting in his stool. Castiel nods, "just a quick birth control administration." "Alrighty, should be fine, but I do have a few questions if you dont mind," Gabriel hums. Castiel nods. "Sexually active?" 

Castiel nods, "I am." "With one particular person?" Grabriel asks. "Yes," Castiel hums. "How strong would you say the bond is?" the doctor asks next. Castiel shifts Madison on his lap, "pretty strong." "Alright, well as I'm sure you already know if you read the sheet I gave you, a strong enough bond can counter act your birth control, so if you dont mind, I would like you to take a pregnancy test, just to be safe."

Castiel blinks a little before nodding, "yeah, yeah of course." "I can watch Madison here," Dr.Gabriel offers, holding out a wrapped test. Castiel nods, taking it carefully. "Take your time," the doctor hums. Castiel walks out to a bathroom, peeing on the stick and placing it on the counter, setting a timer on his phone. He flushes the toilet, he washes his hands and he paces until the timer goes off. 

Castiel grabs it so fast he almost drops it. Castiel swallows, eyes flicking over the little blue positive, he actually does drop it. Castiel takes a minute to try and calm his nerves before walking back to the office and handing the doctor the test, holding Madison on his lap once more. 

"Oh, no birth control needed then," Gabriel hums. "How," Castiel chokes out. "Well penetration usually, and I explained how the bond-" "I know," Castiel interjects, clearing his throat, "I just, I didn't notice." "No morning sickness? Weight gain?" the doctor questions. "No morning sickness," Castiel frowns. "Nearly 30 percent of omegas completely skip out on any nausea, perfectly natural," the doctor hums, "would you like to know how far along you are?" 

Castiel nods. The doctor gets a nurse to join them, instructing her to take his blood and run the tests. Castiel bounces Madison as they wait, staring at the top of her head. "Now Castiel, I dont mean to assume anything, but there are ways.. You do not have to go through with-" the doctor starts. "No," Castiel pulls Madison against his chest, "not an option."

The good doctor doesn't pry any further. The wait isn't long before the tests come back. "Eight weeks? And I'm showing?" Castiel pokes a little at his tummy, explains the sudden weight gain. "It is a possibility yes, the muscles in your womb may already be stretched from your last pregnancy," the doctor explains.

Castiel nods a little, taking the information in. "The receptionist at the front desk can schedule your next appointment, unless you have any more questions..?" the doctor trails. Castiel shakes his head no. Gabriel smiles, handing Madison a red sucker and walking out once more. 

Castiel stands, shifting Madison on his hip and carrying her diaper bag on his other shoulder. The receptionist is nice, Castiel doesn't bother with pleasantries, sticking to the bottom line. Madison waves goodbye as Castiel buckles her into her stroller and walks it out the door to the bus stop. 

A few stops later Castiel is dropping Madison off at daycare, hugging her tightly, "have a good day, baby." Madison pats his face a little before Castiel puts her down and signs her in. When Castiel finally gets back to his apartment, he doesn't stay long, putting away the stroller and Madison's things before he's leaving again.

"Fuck!" Castiel shouts, running his hands through his hair. Meg stares at him unamused from the couch, "you need a smoke." "I can't smoke Meg," Castiel snaps. "Dont get snippy with me, it was the cop that did this not me," Meg lights a cigarette. Castiel flops down on the couch next to her, "and if it wasnt him?"

Meg shrugs, "he likes Madison fine enough, whose to say he wont like number two?" Castiel chews his lip, "it's not the same." "Clarence," Meg huffs. "He didn't know me when I was pregnant with her, how do you think he's going to feel about having me around with someone else's pup in my stomach? Especially knowing we were together when they were conceived oh god," Castiel sighs.

Meg hums, inhaling a smoke, pondering over his words, "I'll be your Alpha." Castiel laughs, "first of all, you're an omega." Meg shrugs, "even better, I understand you better." Castiel smiles, "alright Meg, you can be my Alpha." 

Dean sits on the carpet in the living room across from Madison, playing toy cars as Castiel gets their dinner ready. "Go wash your hands!" Castiel calls as he sets the table, putting Madisons bowl in the fridge to cool down. It doesnt take long before Madison is running into the kitchen with freshly washed hands.

"Are we hungry, Baby?" Castiel giggles as he picks her up, "lets get you in your high chair." Dean puts spaggetti on Castiels and his own plates before sitting down at the table to eat, Castiel grabs Madisons from the fridge, checking that it is not too hot before placing it on her tray. "So," Castiel says sitting down, "how was work today?"

Dean chuckles, "actually I have a good story today." Dean tells Castiel and Madison about his patrol day with Benny and the noise complaint they answered to find a goose. Castiel giggles at his work story as they enjoy their dinner. "This is really good," Dean comments. 

Castiel finishes first, getting up to start his dishes. 

"How was your appointment?" Dean hums, twisting spaghetti with his fork. A plastic cup slips out of Castiel's hand and back into the soapy water, "um, it was okay." Castiel grabs the cup again, rinsing it off in the other sink. "Get your birth control?" Dean asks, shovelling noodles into his mouth.

"Um, no," Castiel shakes his head. "No?" Dean's voice seems interested in the conversation now. "Something wrong with the prescription I guess," Castiel shrugs. "Huh," Dean hums. "Dada!" Madison shouts, slamming her hands on her tray. Castiel looks over to see sauce all over her cheeks and hands. 

"I think you're actually supposed to eat the food, Madison," Castiel hums. Madison makes a frowny face at him. "Just a thought," Castiel turns back to his dishes. Chair legs move across tile and Dean is walking over to hand him a dish, "do you need any help?" 

Castiel nods at Madison, "could you get her cleaned up while I finish up the dishes?" Dean nods, kissing his temple quickly before moving away. Castiel briefly closes his eyes. "Alright you little spaghetti monster, it's bath time," Dean says playfully. Madison giggles. Castiel dries his hands and starts cleaning up after dinner. 

Once done, Castiel sits on his couch and turns on bubble guppies, waiting for Madison and Dean to come out of the bathroom. When they do emerge, Madison is wrapped tightly in a towel, being carried by Dean. "Did you have a good bath?" Castiel smiles, taking Madison and laying her on her back on the couch, drying her quickly. 

"Sure did, you uh, forgot to mention she likes to splash," Dean hums. Castiel looks up to see the front of Dean's shirt is soaked. Castiel laughs, putting a diaper on Madison, "hold on, I might have one of your shirts here." Dean sits on the couch beside Cas as the omega gets Madison dressed in a onesie. 

"Hold this," he says, handing Dean the baby before getting up and going to his room to shuffle around for one of Deans shirts. Castiel comes out to see Madison half asleep on Deans lap, both intently watching bubble guppies. "Here," Castiel says softly, handing Dean the shirt. Dean smiles, looking at the shirt. 

"Bedtime, baby," Castiel murmurs softly, picking Madison up, holding her to his chest and bending down to pick up her blanket. Madison stares tiredly up at Castiel as the omega rocks her back and forth, "and if that diamond ring gets brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass, and if that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a billy goat." 

Madison lets her eyes drop closed and Castiel carefully lays her in her bed with her blanky, "and if that billy goat wont pull, mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull, and if that cart and bull fall down, well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town." 

Castiel walks back into the living room as Dean is pulling the dry shirt over his head, the omega grabs the wet shirt to put in the laundry quickly. "Wanna watch a movie?" Castiel offers, sitting on the couch with Dean. "Movie sounds nice," Dean hums. Castiel nods, handing him the remote. 

They settle on the first Avengers movie. "I'd go gay for Chris Evans," Dean comments. Castiel giggles tiredly, "same." Dean runs his fingers through Castiels hair. Cas snuggles closer, yawning softly against his chest. "Bedtime for Daddy too?" Dean chuckles. Castiel nods, "I think so," he gets up, rubbing his eyes.

Dean turns off the television, standing up and stretching his arms. Castiel watches him a little before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom. Castiel bends over to push down his jeans, tugging off his socks afterwards and climbing into bed. Dean undoes his pants and removes his shirt before climbing in behind him, pulling the omega back against his chest. 

The Alpha resumes running his fingers through Castiels air gently, "are you going to tell me why you didn't go on birth control now?" Castiel stares at the wall across from him, trying not to tense up, "I told you." "You lied," Dean hums, "I'm not stupid Castiel." 

Castiel swallows roughly. "What's wrong Sweetheart?" Dean asks softly. Castiel whimpers quietly, curling in on himself. "C'mere," Dean says, sitting up a little. Castiel rolls over and nuzzles his face in his chest. Dean wraps his arm around Castiel, "I wont be mad, whatever it is." Castiel whines, "you can't know that."

"I love you, and I love Madison, I know that," Dean rubs Castiels back, "do you love me?" Castiel nods, closing his eyes. "Did I do something to upset you?" Dean asks softly. Castiel shakes his head no, "course not." "Then what is it? Talk to me baby," Dean says softly. 

"I cant go on birth control because I'm pregnant," Castiel whispers. Dean doesn't move or say anything and Castiel wonders if the Alpha heard him. Dean sits up, making Castiel whimper, sitting up in bed and pulling the blanket against his chest.  
Dean sets his eyes on Castiel and the omega looks away. "How far along?" Dean's voice is neutral and terrifying. 

Castiel can feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest, "about two months." "Two months," Dean repeats. "It shouldn't have happened, the birth control was nearly 100% and condoms are a must, but the doctor said that we have a bond and-and I guess that over rules the birth control and now I-I dont know if you're the father and I didn't want to say anything-"

"Omega," Dean sighs. "I'm sorry," Castiel whimpers, "I didn't mean for any of this, I'm sorry." Dean shifts on the bed before pressing his hand under Castiels shirt against his stomach. Castiel sucks in a deep breath. "Stop apologizing," Dean murmurs. Castiel blinks up at Dean. Green eyes flick up to meet Castiel's, "I think you should move into my house."


	9. Chapter 9

"What?" Castiel knows he sounds rude but he wasn't exactly expecting that response. "I want you to move in with me," Dean states. "Why.." Castiel says softly, pulling more blankets onto his lap. "When are you going to realise I'm not going anywhere Castiel," Dean chuckles half heartedly. 

"But the baby.." Castiel murmurs. "As far as I'm concerned the baby is mine, like Madison is mine and you are mine," Dean gently lifts Castiel's chin. Castiel lets out a little whine. "So move in with me," Dean hums, running his fingers along Castiel's jaw, "build a home for our pups with me."

"Holy shit," Meg curses. Castiel nods, though Meg can't see him through the phone, "I know." "I mean...Holy shit Cas," Meg continues. "I know, I know," Castiel hums, watching Madison play on the floor. 

"It takes some kind of Alpha to raise someone else's kid with another one on the way," Meg hums. Castiel pulls a leg up to his chest, bent at the knee, "I thought you said he would like number two." Meg hums quietly, "I lied." "Jesus Meg!" Castiel curses quietly, as not to disturb Meg. 

"Guess this means I'm not gonna be an Alpha," Meg notes. "Nope," Castiel confirms. "I'll just have to spend my days with an abundance of good night rests and free time, childless, migraine less," Meg hums. Castiel laughs softly, "you're horrible." "Call em as I see em," Meg hums, "I've got to go though now, Netflix calls."

Castiel gets off the phone with Meg and starts picking up Madisons toys, "lets go to your room, baby." Madison sits on her blanket in her room, playing with her toys happily as Castiel folds up her blankets and crib accessories, pulling out his instruction book to figure out how to take it apart. 

"Madison how did we figure this out the first time," Castiel frowns, flipping the page. Madison stares at him blankly. "You're not very helpful," Castiel makes a grumpy face at her and she giggles, returning it. Castiel looks around in the crib's box until he finds an Allen key and starts unscrewing pieces. 

And that's how Dean finds them, sitting on the floor in Madisons room, Castiel cursing as he takes the crib apart and Madison playing with her toys, "Dada!" she shouts from the floor, making Castiel turn to look at her and then follow her line of sight to Dean, "oh hi," Castiel smiles, shifting a little. 

"Making progress?" Dean smirks, moving to sit on the floor beside Castiel. Madison stands up to walk the short distance to Dean, flopping down in his lap. "I almost got the crib taken apart," Castiel hums, watching Dean play with Madisons pony tails. "For the last half hour?" Dean chuckles. Castiel glares at him, "why dont you take apart her bed and I'll hold the baby." Dean chuckles, handing Madison to Castiel and taking apart the rest of the bed.

Castiel huffs a little, putting Madison on her blanket with her toys and grabbing a box to start putting Madisons clothes in, cleaning out her dresser. "My brother and his mate are coming over to help around noon," Dean hums as he arranges the parts in the box. "Your brother?" Castiel asks, rubbing his hand over his stomach. "Sam, and his mate Jess, you'll like them they're nice," Dean chuckles. 

Castiel chews his lip, continuing the stack tiny outfits into his box. Overall Madison's room only takes an hour and a little bit, mostly because Dean left to get boxes leaving Castiel to fuss over the dumb crib for half an hour. Castiel takes the sheets off the bed in his own bedroom before placing Madison on the bed with her toys. 

Dean moves Madison's boxes out to the moving truck before coming back up to the apartment to help Castiel pack up his room. "Just clothes and stuff?" Dean asks as he opens up a box, handing it to Castiel. The Omega nods, "most of the furniture belongs to my landlord." Dean grabs another box and starts putting his clothes into a box. 

Castiel goes around his room, packing things like pictures and jewelry. "Taking your time to pack my underwear?" Castiel watches Dean slowly place his underwear in the box. Dean shrugs, grabbing another handful of lace and putting it in the box, "how long have you had these?" he looks over at Castiel a little. 

Castiel plays with the paperweight in his hands, "a little while now." Dean hums, "maybe we should just buy you new underwear then, if they're getting old anyway, one less thing to pack." Castiel swallows, putting the paperweight in the box and walking over to put his underwear in a bag, "that's a good idea."

Castiel takes them out to the garbage and acts like it's not because Dean is thinking about all the Alpha's who have seen him in them. When Castiel comes back Dean has two boxes labeled, 'clothes' in the living room. Castiel walks into his room to see Dean finishing up with packing the stray things left on his dresser or the walls. 

Castiel grabs a box and heads to the bathroom. Castiel starts with the shower, putting soaps and shampoos in the box, he puts all of Madison's bath toys in a bag and ties it off, placing it in the box as well. "Cas!" Dean calls from the living room, "Sam and Jess are here!" 

Castiel wipes his hands on his jeans as he stands up, heading out to the living room. Castiel smiles politely as Dean introduces him to a tall brunette Alpha and a pretty blonde omega, "nice to meet you." "And Dean tells us you're expecting?" the omega-Jess asks excitedly. "Yeah," Castiel smiles a little, "two months." 

Sam smiles as Jess giggles, "thats so cute, isnt that cute Sam? And this little one is Madison?" Castiel looks at Dean as he picks up Madison, the baby blinks at them. "She looks just like Cas," Sam notes. "I'm gonna have trouble saying no to her, that's for sure," Dean chuckles. 

Sam chuckles and Jess makes faces at Madison to try and get her to smile. "Okay, so Cas is working on the bathroom right now, so that leaves the kitchen and the living room," Dean says. Castiel heads back to the bathroom to pack, Sam and Jess take on the kitchen and Dean packs up the living room, "don't forget to label the boxes!" Dean calls. 

Castiel finishes with the bathroom quickly, putting his boxes in the living room before packing up Madison's toys. "I dont work tomorrow either so you and Mads wont be unpacking by yourselves," Dean notes. "I think I'll take her to daycare tomorrow," Castiel hums, "might be easier." 

"Makes sense," Dean hums, bending down to kiss Castiel on the forehead before carrying his box to the truck. Castiel finishes packing Madisons toys and heads to the kitchen to wrap dishes in newspaper with Jess. "I think Madison will get along well with Xavier, mine and Sam's pup," Jess muses. 

"How old is he?" Castiel asks, placing a plate into the box on the table. "One and a half," Jess pulls out her phone to show Castiel a picture of Sam holding a baby almost identical to himself. She sighs happily, "he's just the cutest little thing, I want our next one to be a girl though." 

Castiel smiles. "So how long have you and Dean been together?" Jess asks politely. "About six months," Castiel hums. Jess looks a little surprised, "and he neglected to say anything? Sammy did he say anything to you?" Sam shrugs, writing out on a box, "I knew he was up to something, never going to the roadhouse, always busy." "But he never mentioned me?" Castiel asks. Jess shakes her head, laughing a little, "probably too caught up in you to tell anyone about you." 

Castiel nods a little, looking down at the plate he's wrapping. "Okay," Dean says, walking into the kitchen, "that's the last of the boxes all thats left is the kitchen." Castiel chews his lip as he watches the muscles of Deans arms as he pick up another box. "I'm gonna order pizza," Castiel stands up from the table.

By six everything is moved into Deans house and Jess and Sam have gone home, leaving Dean, Castiel and Madison to set up Madison's room. They choose a room a little down the hall from Dean's room, within calling distance. "We can repaint it later if you want," Dean hums, unpacking Madison's crib. Castiel opens up her box of clothes and starts putting clothes into her dresser, "that sounds nice."

"We could paint the nursery at the same time, wait until we find out the gender of the baby," Dean offers. "I dont want it to be a surprise," Castiel rubs his tummy, "they're surprise enough." Dean chuckles, leaning over to kiss the side of Castiel's face. 

The two of them dont get around to putting Castiel's things in Deans bed room until after Madison has gone to sleep. "I think you should mark me," Castiel voices as he puts his clothes in the drawers Dean cleared out for him. "That so?" Dean hums, hanging up clothes in his closet. 

"Only if you want to," Castiel hums. Dean hums, finishing with his box of clothes and walking over to run his hands up and down Castiel's sides, "I like that idea." Castiel closes the drawer, turning around to lean up and kiss Dean. The Alpha moans softly, running his hands down to grab Castiels ass, lifting him up. Castiel gasps a little bit, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. 

Dean lays Castiel on the bed, kissing him roughly. Castiel whimpers a little, shifting his hips and shoving down his pants. Dean moves to assault Castiel's neck, sucking and nipping at him. Castiel fumbles over Dean belt, shoving down Dean's legs. Dean kicks them off the rest of the way and pulls back to pull off his shirt, waiting for Castiel to tug off his own before kissing him again. 

"Alpha," Castiel moans, spreading his legs. "Fuck," Dean pants, gripping Castiel's hip with one hand and thrusting into him, setting a rough pace, "say it again." "Alpha!" Castiel gasps, gripping Deans back, "oh f-fuck me please, Alpha." "You're mine," Dean growls, kissing at his neck, picking up his pace making the head board hit tha wall loudly.

"Dean!" Castiel moans, stuck in a mix of pleasure and a little bit of the good kind of pain, "please, oh god please." Dean growls into Castiels neck, running his tongue along his neck, "this might hurt Sweetheart." 

Dean covers Castiel's mouth with his hand as he sinks his teeth into Castiel's neck, making the omega shout out in pain before it fades into a dull ache, pleasure runs through him as Dean licks at his mark, making the omega cum. Dean groans in pleasure as the omega tightens around him, cumming hard. 

Castiel whines softly as Dean leaves to grab a warm cloth, coming back to wipe up the cum on Castiel's stomach. Castiel hums softly, tossing the cloth aside and pulling the big Alpha towards him. 

"I'm tired, Dean," Castiel mumbles softly as the Alpha holds him against his chest, running his fingers through his hair gently. Castiel snuggles up to Deans chest contently. Dean hums softly, "go to sleep Sweetheart."


	10. Chapter 10

Castiel rubs his tummy gently, lifting his shirt a little infront of the mirror. For three months pregnant it is pretty obvious he's pregnant. Castiel turns to the side, running his hand along the curve of his stomach. Castiel wonders how much longer until Bela says something. 

The omega hums quietly, letting his shirt fall back down over his stomach and heading downstairs to start dinner. "Honey I'm home!" Dean calls from the doorway. "Dadadadadadadadada," Madison calls happily, running into the kitchen. Castiel laughs, "hey baby," he picks her up and hugs her to hic chest, "did you have a good day at day care?" 

"She punched someone!" Dean calls from the doorway. "What?" Castiel gasps, "Madison it is not nice to hit people!" Madison makes a frowny face. "She didn't hit them, she punched them right in the face," Dean says, putting groceries on the table, still in his uniform. "Some little boy way pulling her hair and breaking her crayons and apparently she just punched him," Dean hums, smiling to himself. 

"The workers just watched them tease her?" Castiel frowns. Dean shrugs, "beats me." "Well still," Caastiel looks down at Madison, "it's not nice to hit people." Castiel places her back on her feet and she runs off the go play. "What's for dinner?" Dean asks, "I'm starving." 

"Ground beef and rice," Castiel hums, walking back to the stove. "Sounds great," Dean walks up behind Cas, wrapping his arms around him a little. "How was work?" Castiel asks. "Good, Benny invited us out tommorrow night," Dean informs him. 

"For what?" Castiel stirs his ground beef in the pot. Dean shrugs, "drinks I guess," he nuzzles his face in Castiel's neck, "I missed you." Castiel smiles, "you did?" "Mmm," Dean hums, inhaling Castiel's scent, "I did." Castiel smiles, "go get washed up before dinner." 

Castiel finishes cooking and picks up Madison in the livingroom, placing her in her high chair and getting her some milk in a sippy cup. As Madison's food cools in the fridge, Castiel puts food on his and Dean's plates. He grabs a bottle of beer for Dean and a glass of water for himself all before Dean comes back downstairs, freshly washed and dressed in normal clothes. 

Castiel grabs Madisons food from the fridge, stirring it a little as he sits down at the table. "Be careful," Castiel says, setting the bowl on Madisons tray. "How was your day, Sweetheart?" Dean hums, taking a bite of his food. "It was good," Castiel picks up his fork, "my clothes are getting tighter." Dean chuckles, "your little baby bump is getting bigger." 

Castiel nods, eating his food, "it's annoying." Dean chuckles, eating his food. "Next month we might be able to find out the gender," Castiel chews his lip. "Thats exciting," Dean smiles. Castiel smiles at his plate. 

"There's going to be drinking?" Castiel asks, looking at how his baby bump looks in his outfit in the mirror. "Most likely," Dean says, pulling on a flannel. Castiel walks over to the closet, "do you drink alot?" he steals one of Deans flannels, thinking he can put it on if his bump makes him self conscious.

He's been pregnant before, and he knows he's only going to get bigger, but he still feels like the baby that may or may not be Deans is still the elephant in the room. "Not usually, I'll probably have a few," Dean kisses Castiel's forehead, "you can have some apple juice, crackers." Castiel blushes, he's been craving apple juice and those little goldfish crackers for awhile now, Dean likes to tease him about it. 

In the car Castiel pulls on Deans flannel, pulling it over his stomach a little before he gets out and walks with Dean into the bar. Dean walks him over to a booth in the corner with a hand on his lower back, "hey guys." Castiel looks around the table, only recognising a few. 

"Cas you know Sam, Jess, and Benny," Dean says, gesturing for Castiel to sit and moving to sit beside him. "Nice to see you again," Benny smiles. "And this is Jo, Charlie, Ash, and Andrea," Dean introduces, "everyone this is Castiel." Castiel smiles, "nice to meet you all." Dean goes to grab a beer and an apple juice while Castiel talks to Charlie to his right. 

"So how did you two meet?" Charlie asks. "Oh um.." Castiel starts, trying to think of a nice way to put it. "Yeah Dean how did you two meet?" Benny asks as Dean comes to the table. "Benny and I were answering a noise complaint, knocked on Cas' door on accident and the rest is history," Dean smiles, handing Castiel and apple juice. 

Castiel looks down at it. "That's so boring," Charlie says. "I'm a simple kind of man," Dean hums, wrapping an arm around Castiel. The omega pulls his flannel around his stomach. The rest of the evening is spent with pleasant conversation, occasional banter across the table, Jess gushing over Castiel's pregnancy and Castiel eating crackers out of a little baggy. 

Jess giggles a little, looking across the table at Charlie as thy tell jokes, "Charlie, how did the chewing gum cross the road?" Charlie drums her fingers on the table, "how?" "It was stuck to the chickens foot." Charlie giggles, "okay I have a good one. A man goes into a doctors office and the doctor says 'I've got bad news, you're dying,' the man says, 'how long do I have?' The doctor says, 'five.' The man says 'five what?' The doctor says, 'four, three, two, one.' " 

Castiel giggles a little, feeling Dean rumble against him. "Okay, Ive got one," Ash says across the table, "what do you call an Italian Hooker? A pastatute." Castiel shifts a little in his seat. Sam rolls his eyes, "that's bad even for you." "Okay, okay, what does bungee jumping and hookers have in common? They both cost a hundred bucks and if the rubber breaks, you're screwed." 

Sam snorts, Dean clears his throat, Jo giggles behind her hand and Benny makes a sympathetic face. "That's not funny," Castiel looks at his crackers. "Cas, it's just a joke," Ash chuckles. Castiel looks up at Ash, "you like jokes?" Ash shrugs, "everyone does." "Cas.." Benny starts. "Did you hear the one about the prostitute and the cop?" Castiel tilts his head. Ash shakes his head no. "That's because the cop is your best friend." 

"Cas!" Dean sighs. Castiel ignores him, climbing basically over his lap and walking quickly out of the bar. Castiel wipes at his eyes, walking quickly down the street and pulling out his phone to call a cab. Castiel gets into the cab before Dean can find him and gives the driver the address. 

Dean pulls up in the impala just as Castiel is walking up to Deans house. "Cas!" Dean shouts, sounding angry, Castiel ignores him, walking into the house and paying off the babysitter. Dean stands by the door, fuming quietly as the babysitter leaves. 

"What the hell was that?" Dean growls. "What?" Castiel turns to look at him, "did I ruin your fun, let out your little secret?" "Cas." Dean growls. "You didnt even tell them about me until last month, and now you're lying about me? Did you tell anyone about how we actually met?" "I told Benny," Dean exasperates. 

"I wonder why you didn't tell anyone, Dean, which is it you didn't want people to know how dirty I am or you didnt want people to know that you paid me to do it," Castiel grits out. "Stop talking like that! I didn't want them to know that I broke the law or that I fell in love with a prostitute. But damnit Cas! It was a joke, it didn't mean anything, you just cant shut up sometimes can you?!" 

Castiel steps back a little, blinking watery blue eyes at Dean, unable to look away. "Cas..no Sweetheart I didnt mean that.. It just came out," Dean holds his hands out. Castiel lets a sob slip out, Dean makes another move to try and soothe him and Castiel turns quickly, running up to their room and locking the door behind him. 

Castiel covers his mouth as he cries, Dean twisting the doorknob and murmuring through the door, "Cas..I didnt mean it, open the door Sweetheart, I'm sorry Castiel, please." Castiel whimpers quietly, taking off his clothes and getting dressed in pj's, he crawls into bed and falls asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a quick note, I would like to add a little apology if this is short or not my best work. it's been a rough week.

In the morning Castiel feels drowsy as he gets out of bed. The blanket thrown over the couch doesn't go unnoticed by him, but he chooses to ignore it. Dean is in the kitchen cooking with Madison in her high chair. "Mornin' Cas," Dean says from the stove. Castiel runs his eyes over Dean's scantly dressed form, wearing his boxers and shirt from last night. 

"Made you breakfast," Dean offers a little smile. Castiel looks over the stove, he does like bacon and eggs.. But he goes to the cupboard instead, pulling out a box of fruit loops and making himself a bowl of cereal. He sits down at the table to eat, offering Madison some as she waits on Dean. 

Dean swallows a little, clearing his throat, "I have to work today, but I can take Madison to day care on the way." Castiel nods a little, eating his breakfast. Dean makes himself and Madison each a plate, blowing on Madisons before setting it on her tray. Castiel stands up as Dean takes a seat, moving to the sink to rinse out his dishes.

"You're really quiet this morning," Dean comments. Castiel nods a little, drying his hands. "Why?" Dean questions more bluntly. Castiel looks at him, "I thought you liked it better when I was quiet," he says softly. Dean sighs softly, "Cas.." Castiel walks out of the room and upstairs before Dean can start. 

Castiel avoids Dean the rest of the morning, getting Madison dressed and packing her bag while Dean gets showered and dressed. He gets himself dressed when Dean comes down stairs to pack himself a lunch. Castiel only goes towards him to kiss Madison goodbye as they leave. 

Castiel spends most of his day in the nursery. He reads a little, goes on his phone for a bit or just blankly stares at the walls. He stands up when he hears the front door open. Castiel walks down stairs and takes Madison from Dean at the door, "I'm upset with you," he states. Dean nods a little. "Did you bring home dinner?"

Around seven pm Dean and Castiel load Madison into the car and Dean drives Castiel to work. Castiel kisses Madison good bye and grabs his bag before getting out of the car, "I'll see you at three!" Dean calls. Castiel keeps walking. 

The night goes by without a hitch, the bump seems to increase tips and decrease the slurs and hands. Castiel is on his last table for the night when Bela informs him that she wants to speak to him after work. Castiel nods before she leaves him to grab another round of drinks. 

When Castiel clocks out, he counts his tips and shoves them in his bag as he heads to Bela's office. He stops at the door, knocking politely and waiting. Bela tells him to come in and sit. "So you're pregnant?" Bela asks. Castiel nods, "three months. I feel that I will have to leave soon." Bela raises her eyebrows, "you know I would never make you.." 

Castiel shakes his head, "I'm going to start bumping into things, and the last thing people want to see in a pub is a pregnant waiter." Bela laughs a little, "well when you feel it is time, just give me a two weeks notice and after you have your baby you are welcome to come back to work."

Castiel smiles, "thank you Bela." Bela smiles back, "now go home to your baby."  
Castiel smiles, standing up with his things and heading home. 

"You're late," Dean states, sitting up in bed with the lights on. Castiel closes the door behind him, walking to his dresser, "you're just sitting in bed waiting for me, thats not creepy." He untucks his shirt, unzipping his skirt and bending down as he pushes it down. "You're still mad at me?" Dean hums. 

Castiel shoots a glare over his shoulder, unbuttoning his shirt. "Fair enough," Dean says, shifting a little. Castiel shrugs off his shirt and grabs a t-shirt from a drawer. Castiel jumps as Deans arms wrap around him from behind. "When're you going to forgive me for being an ass?" Dean murmurs, nuzzling his neck. 

Castiel huffs, watching Deans hands on his stomach, "when I stop being mad about it." Dean kisses at Castiel's shoulder, "how do I make you feel better?" "Mmm," Castiel hums, "you know what I really want?" Dean rubs his hands over Castiels stomach, "what's that?"

"I want you," Castiel starts slowly. "Mhm?" Dean hums. "To leave me alone," Castiel pulls away, walking over to the bed and climbing in. "Cas," Dean sighs. "Could you turn off the light?" Castiel yawns, pulling up the covers. 

"Alrightly," says Dr.Larson with an easy going tone, "this gel is going to be a little cold." The doctor rubs it over Castiel's stomach before grabbing her wand to rub it over his stomach, "so what're we hoping for?" Castiel looks over at Dean, the Alpha shrugs, bouncing Madison on his leg, "either is good with me as long as they're healthy."   
..  
Castiel looks back at the baby monitor, "I want a boy so he can grow up like his daddy." Dean smiles a little. "Well, we're in luck," the doctor smiles, "it's looking like it's a win win." She moves the wand a little more, Castiel tries to look closer at the screen. "Yep! It's a boy," the doctor smiles. Castiel giggles, looking over at Dean, "we're having a boy."


	12. Chapter 12

Castiel stares down at his five month baby bump, drumming his fingers on it under the table. "Well I'm glad we could all get to together and.. Talk some shit out," Dean chuckles. Castiel peaks up to see Benny and Sam looking mildly amused, Andrea smiling encouragingly, Jo and Jess looking skeptical and Ash looking down right ashamed.

Castiel shifts to sit up a little, drinking some of his apple juice. "So you're a hooker?" Jo states. "Prostitute," Jess corrects. "No, I'm not anymore," Castiel responds, popping a gold fish cracker into his mouth. "And you met Dean like he said, a house call?" Jo questions further. "The first time we met without the purpose of making a transaction," Castiel says carefully. 

"So Dean was a john," Sam smirks. Dean attempts to hit Sam. Castiel smiles, "he was a john who told me his name the first time." Sam laughs and Dean grumbles for him to shut up. "Right, and that baby in there is Deans?" Jo asks next.

Castiel plays with his bag of crackers, "we dont know." "Yes," Dean says at the same time. Jo frowns at them. "I was still working when Dean and I got serious around the same time I got pregnant so we wont know for sure until the baby is born," Castiel explains, staring at the table. Dean wraps an arm around Castiel, "it's my baby." 

Castiel blushes a little. "Yeah but doesnt it bother you that it could be someone else's?" Jo asks. Dean breathes in a little roughly, "my omega is not only letting me raise Madison with him but he is also giving me a son and you're questioning if that bothers me? No Jo it doesn't." Jo looks taken aback to say the least. "I have to pee," Castiel says, breaking the silence as he scoots out of the booth. 

Castiel goes pee quickly, he has to pee alot now with a tiny human constantly sitting on his bladder and all. One his way back to the table he spots a new person standing by the table, chatting with Dean, Castiel notes that she is a pretty brunette omega. 

The other woman turns to look at Castiel as he comes up behind her, he looks down, "excuse me," he says politely, moving around her and sitting beside Dean in the booth. Castiel opens his mouth to say something to the woman but she stalks away before he can, "who's your friend?" 

"Not my friend," Dean grumbles, taking a drink of his beer. Castiel takes hold of Deans free hand. "So has the nursery been painted yet?" Jess asks excitedly. Castiel nods, "it's light blue with white little clouds, really cute." 

"I can't wait until you have a baby shower, oh you so should let me plan your baby shower I'll make it so cute!" Jess gushes. Castiel giggles a little. "Well I better be going," yawns Jo, "bye everybody." Sam and Jess get up so Jo can scoot out. Castiel plays with Deans hand in his lap, nodding along to Jess' raving. 

It's a few hours later Castiel has run out of crackers and is dosing off on Deans shoulder as Dean and Sam have an argument over new and classic cars. "Dean," Castiel murmurs into the Alpha's neck. Dean hums a little in acknowledgement. Castiel runs a hand over Deans thigh, shifting to brush his lips over Deans ear, "take me home."

Dean licks his lips slowly before chugging the rest of his beer and pulling out his phone to call a cab. Dean walks Castiel outside, smiling down at him as he wrap his flannel around his shoulders. Castiel holds the flannel closed infront of himself and leans up to kiss Dean quickly. Dean wraps an arm around him in return, placing his other hand on his cheek to make the kiss longer. 

Castiel smiles against Deans lips, pulling away as a cab drives up. Dean opens the door for him and they both get in. On the ride home Castiel repeatedly almost falls asleep on Dean. Castiel wakes up more as the two of them walk into the house. Castiel walks upstairs to bed as Dean pays off the babysitter. 

Castiel removes his clothes and dresses in boy shorts and one of Deans shirts. The omega sits back against the headboard as he waits for Dean. Dean comes in fumbling a little bit with his clothes before dressing town to just his boxers and crawling on the bed towards Cas, laying down between his spread legs and lifting his shirt gently. 

The Alpha smiles as he spans his fingers over Castiel's stomach, "you're getting so big, pup." Castiel giggles, playing with Deans hair. Dean presses a kiss to Castiel's stomach, "gonna grow big and strong for your daddy arent you? All snug and safe in there," Dean nuzzles his stomach.

Castiel hums, "why dont you say good night and come up here?" Dean smiles up at Castiel before looking back at his stomach, running a hand over his bump, "goodnight buddy." Castiel giggles as Dean kisses his way up to his neck and his jaw and his lips. 

Dean hums, shifting over Castiel and kissing him throughly before pulling back, "get some sleep Sweetheart."

Castiel wakes up an hour earlier than usual, he rolls over and looks at his Alpha's face, half smushed into the pillow and pokes his cheek. Dean grumbles in his throat but doesn't say anything. Castiel keeps poking at his face until Dean pushes lightly grabs his fingers, not opening his eyes, "what?"

"I have cravings," Castiel says softly, whining a little. Dean rolls over, taking the sheets with him and stepping out of bed, he rubs at his face as he walks to the door, "what do you need, fruit? Pickles?" Castiel sits up a little, "I need you," Castiel whines. "Yeah baby I got that, need me to do what? Pickles or fruit?" Dean turns toward Castiel frowning at him through half asleep eyes.

Castiel chews his lip, spreading his legs apart a little, "I need you to have sex with me." Dean arches an eyebrow, "sex craving?" Castiel makes a come hither motion with his finger to which the Alpha responds to eagerly, half tripping over the blankets in his haste.

Castiel giggles, pushing off his panties and moving onto his hands and knees, face on a pillow. Dean rubs a hand over Castiel's bare bottom, "like this baby?" Dean easily eases two fingers into Castiels wet heat, scissoring him slowly. Castiel whines, pushing back against his fingers. Dean hums, pulling out his fingers to guide himself into Castiel.

Castiel moans in relief, spreading his knees a little more, "Dean," he sighs out. Dean starts a careful pace, fucking into Castiel slow and through. Too tired and too horny to make any thought process, Dean makes grunts and moans instead of forming words. 

Castiel pushes back against Dean as his climax grows closer, hands tightening into fists in the sheets, he bites his lip and closes his eye's tight, crying out softly. Dean moans, feeling Castiel tighten around him and cum beneath himself, Dean groans lowly as he cums inside his omega, thrusting a few more times before helping Castiel put his panties back on.

The omega tries to go right back to sleep but Dean has other plans, removing the sheet from the bed and getting wipes to clean the cum off Castiel's stomach. Castiel rolls away from Dean when he's done, whining something about blankets. The Alpha tosses the wipes in the trash, grabbing the blanket and laying it over both of them as Castiel falls asleep again.

Dean closes his eyes, almost falling back to sleep when he hears Madison crying for him. Dean groans, getting out of bed and grabbing a shirt, pulling it over his head. "Dean," Castiel grumbles into his pillow as Madison keeps calling. "I'm on it Sweetheart," Dean runs a hand through his own hair, closing the door quietly behind him and walking into Madison's pink and purple room, "mornin' princess," he picks her up out of her crib, "What'll it be for breakfast today?"


	13. Chapter 13

Madison is utterly complexed by Castiel's stomach. At nine months it seems Madison has just started to notice Castiel's pregnancy. "Not a baby," Madison argues, shaking her head. "Madison," Castiel says slowly, "the baby is inside my tummy." "You ate the baby," Madison states. "No," Castiel continues, "this is how baby's are made, he hasn't been born yet." Madison frowns at him.

"Are you excited?" Castiel smiles, running a hand over his stomach. Madison moves a tiny hand to pat Castiel's stomach, staring intently. "You're going to have a little brother soon," Castiel sing songs. Madison rubs her hand in small circles, looking up at Castiel, "not a baby."

They had first started trying to explain this concept around the time she turned two, when she started taking interest in other things besides the television and playing. Castiel sighs, playing with one of Madison's piggy tails, "you'll understand when he's here, or not," Castiel shrugs a little.

Even if she wasnt excited everyone else was, and Dean was excited for the both of them. Castiel boops Madison's nose gently. Castiel wasnt excited, to be completely honest with himself. He was fucking terrified. Castiel taps his stomach lightly, it's alot easier for Dean to love a baby that isn't his when the baby is inside Cas, it's going to be a lot harder when the baby is born and Dean has to pretend that it isn't painfully obvious it isn't his.

That even if the baby looks like Castiel and Madison he can still smell he isn't his, the reminder that his omega had sex with someone else while they were together, the reminder that Castiel was a.. prostitute. God, he can't even think of the word it's so repulsive. 

Castiel sits up, moving Madison off his lap and onto the couch so he can stand up. "Do you want pizza?" he calls as he walks to the kitchen. Madison makes a noise sounding close to a confirmation. Castiel texts Dean that he's ordering pizza before calling the pizza place. Dean texts back that he will be home soon. 

Dean gets home soon after the pizza arrives. He bends down to kiss Castiel on the cheek as he walks past the table. The Alpha serves himself pizza and grabs a beer before sitting across from Castiel, Madison in between them. "I got paternity leave," Dean says conversationally, Castiel notices he's still dressed in his uniform. "The baby's not here for another week," Castiel reminds him.

"I dont like you being alone," Dean grumbles. "I'm not alone," Castiel straightens up a little, "Madison's with me." Dean bites his cheek to keep from smiling, "I'm serious, something could happen and you move to much when I'm not here to stop you." "I'm allowed to move Dean!" Castiel giggles. "The doctor said you should rest," Dean states.

"As in dont go for long walks not dont get up from the couch," Castiel huffs, smiling at the ridiculous Alpha. Dean shrugs, "same difference." "Well we had a fun day too," Castiel smiles, "we folded Daddy's socks and did dishes, talked about the baby." "What about him?" Dean hums. 

"We talked about how pregnancy works, how the baby's in my tummy," Castiel hums. "Not a baby," Madison shakes her head. "She doesn't believe me," Castiel glares at her playfully, she makes a face back. Dean chuckles, sipping his beer. Castiel finishes his pizza and gets up to put it in the sink.

Deans chair scrapes on the floor, "I'll do that." "Finish your dinner," Castiel waves him off. Dean walks up behind Castiel, putting his plate in the sink, "I did, go sit with Mads." Castiel sticks his tongue out at him, walking back to the table. 

Castiel lays back against the pillows on the bed, arranging his book on his baby bump as he reads. Dean walks into the room a few minutes later, unbuttoning his uniform, "right to sleep." "We had a busy day, you have alot of socks," Castiel hums. Dean huffs out a laugh, taking off his undershirt. Castiel peaks over the edge of his book, watching Dean all sneaky like.

Dean undoes his belt, turning a little, looking over at Castiel, "you've seen it all Sweetheart." Castiel blushes, pushing back into the pillows and bringing his book closer to his face, "I dont know what you're talking about." Dean chuckles but otherwise doesnt comment, laying in bed next to Castiel, looking through his phone. 

Castiel lowers his book slightly, "Dean do you wanna snuggle?" "Sure," Dean hums, looking over at Cas. Castiel smiles, putting his book on the night stand and moving his pillows, laying down on his side away from Dean. Dean gets under the covers, laying behind Castiel and pulling him closer, nuzzling the back of the omegas neck.

Castiel closes his eyes, "I love your snuggles." Dean chuckles into his hair, "I missed you." Castiel hums softly. Dean runs a warm hand up and down Castiel's outer thigh, "the baby give you any trouble today?" Castiel shakes his head, "just a little kicking." Dean chuckles, "maybe he's going to be a soccer player."

Castiel shifts closer to Dean and closes his eyes. "Maybe," the omega yawns. Dean nuzzles his face into Castiels face, inhaling lightly. "I love you," Castiel murmurs. "I love you too," Dean says into his neck.

"Dean?" Castiel hums, walking into the livingroom. Dean continues watching Dora with Madison. "Dean," Castiel pushing at Deans shoulder lightly. "Hmm?" Dean turns away from Dora. "Dean my water broke," Castiel tells him. "Oh," Dean hums, "Oh! Baby time!" 

Castiel giggles at his enthusiasm. "Okay, okay," Dean gets up from the couch, tossing Madison her shoes and grabbing his own shoes. "We have to pack a bag and call Sam.." Dean ties up his shoes quickly. "The bag has been in the car for weeks and Sam is meeting us at the hospital," Castiel hums, rubbing his tummy. 

"Are you having contractions? How're you so calm?" Dean seems to be panicking. "The contractions are manageable at the moment and I've done this before," Castiel points out. "Okay lets go," Dean says, picking up Madison and grabbing Castiel's hand. 

"Deeean!" Castiel cries, gripping Deans hand tighter. "I'm here baby, I'm right here," Dean assures. Castiel grits his teeth, scrunching his eyes closed. "I know it hurts baby, I know, but you're so close, you're doing so good," Dean smiles, using his free hand to brush Castiel's hair out of his face. 

"Tell me you love me," Castiel rushes out, breathing in and out quick and deeply, he opens his eyes to look at Dean. "Just focus on your breathing," Dean soothes, breathing in and out deeply. "Dean!" Castiel cries as a wave of pain hits him, "just tell me, one more time." Dean stares at Castiel for a second, steadily he says, "I love you," like a bittersweet promise. Castiel screams as the doctor starts telling him to push. 

Laying back against the bed has never felt better, the omega feels like he's about to pass out for a long time. The doctor hands the baby to the nurse as the baby cries. The nurse cleans the baby off carefully before handing him to Dean. Castiel sits up in a haste, new found tears coming to his eyes as he watches Deans unreadable.

"Give me, give me the baby Dean," Castiel pants. Deans eyes flick up to Castiel as if just noticing him, he shifts the baby slowly and carefully hands him over to Castiel, "Jesus Christ," Castiel curses under his breath. A soft smile spreads over Castiel's face as he gently touches the baby's cheek with a finger, bright green eyes staring up at him. 

"His scent smells like you," Castiel murmurs, not looking away from the baby. Dean swallows, nodding. Castiel giggles, "I have a mini Dean." Dean lets out a breathy chuckle. "We need to measure him and finish cleaning him off now," the nurse says gently. Castiel nods, handing the baby to the nurse, "make sure you bring him back." Dean chuckles again, kissing Castiel quickly. 

Castiel plays with Deans hand, looking down at his own small stomach, "I want another one." "Not for a little bit, baby," Dean hums. Castiel pouts, "but they're so small and cute, we need another one." Dean kisses Castiel's forehead, "you need to get some sleep."

When Castiel regains consciousness, he looks over to see Madison looking at the baby in Dean's arms as she sits on his lap, "what's his name? Where did he come from?" "His name is Mathew and he came from mommy's stomach," Dean explains. 

Madison shakes her head, "that's not where baby's come from." "It was a stork, a big white bird brought him," Castiel tells her. Madison nods, "yes." Dean chuckles, helping Madison off his lap and carrying the baby over to Castiel, "nice to see you awake."


	14. Chapter 14

Matthew being the one month old he his has the kind of sleeping pattern Dean only wishes he could have. All the baby does is eat, do his business in his diaper, and stare at whatever is ten inches from his face, other than that, he's sleeping. The only problem Dean has with Mathew's pattern is that he wakes up to be fed every two hours, even in the middle of the night. 

"Dean," Castiel grumbles as Matthew's crying comes over the monitor. Dean pretends he can't hear him, silently hoping Castiel will get up. Dean stays dead quiet, keeping his breathing even and trying not to tense up as Castiel shuffles over to him, lips brushing against Dean's ear from behind as he murmurs, "I'll suck you off before work." 

Dean rolls it over in his head, weighing the pros and cons as Castiel nips at his ear, "please Alpha?" Castiel whispers. Dean groans, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and getting out of bed, walking into the hallway and turning on the light to find his baby crying at him, "hey buddy," Dean carefully picks him up, supporting his head and bouncing him softly in his arm as he walks downstairs to the kitchen, "you look hungry." 

Matthew stops crying and blinks tiredly up at Dean as the Alpha heats up the baby's bottle. Dean drops a little onto the inside of his wrists to check it before feeding it to Matt. Dean burps the baby downstairs when he's done and walks back upstairs to change his diaper and put him back to sleep. Matthew stares at him as Dean sets him in his bassinette, "anything else?"

Matthew just blinks up at him. Dean nods, "goodnight buddy," turning he turns out the light and walks back to bed, crawling in and pulling Castiel against him. "Thank you," Castiel mumbles. Dean grunts a little and falls back asleep. When Dean wakes up again it's to Castiel's mouth bobbing up and down on his cock. "Fuck," Dean breathes out, looking over to see the alarm goes off in five minutes. 

Castiel pulls off with a pop, "babies' gonna be up soon so we gotta be quick." Dean groans as Castiel continues sucking him off, "dont talk about our babies when you're doing this kind of stuff." Castiel shrugs a little and uses his hand to jack off what he can't fit in his mouth. Dean moans, thrusting up a little and running a hand through Deans hair. 

Dean cums just as his alarm goes off, Castiel swallows quickly and pushes Dean's underwear back up before getting off the bed. Dean leans over and turns off the alarm, getting and grabbing clothes for his shower. The Alpha catches Castiel by the waist in the hallway and kisses him quickly before letting him go to grab the kids. 

Downstairs Castiel has Matt in his bassinette on the floor by the table and Madison in her booster seat, messily eating a strawberry yogurt. Castiel makes a sandwich and cuts up cucumber for Deans lunch. The Alpha had protested at first that he didn't need to make him a lunch but Castiel doesn't like Dean eating fast food everyday or skipping lunch, so he makes it for him. 

"Daddy!" Madison shouts as Dean comes downstairs dressed in his uniform. Castiel looks over as Dean kisses her cheek and leans down to kiss Matt's head. Castiel finishes packing up Deans lunch and hands it to him as he walks over. "Love you," Dean kisses Castiel's cheek before grabbing his keys and walking out the door. 

Castiel smiles softly, going to grab a yogurt from the fridge. "Where'd Daddy go?" Madison asks, looking at Castiel with yogurt smeared on her face. "Daddy's gone to work, baby," Castiel boops her nose, "just the three of us today." Matthew cries from his bassinette.

"I don't remember the last time I slept through the night," Dean yawns, putting sugar in his coffee. Jo laughs, "I am never having kids." "You dont know what you're missing," Dean sips his coffee. 

"Why dont you leave them with Sam and Jess for a night and have a night with Cas to, you know," Benny makes a hand gesture. Dean frowns, "sleep?" "When was the last time you had sex with Cas?" Benny asks. Jo pulls a face. "He sucked me of this morning," Dean shrugs. 

Jo gags, "so dont want to be here for this conversation," she grumbles, walking out of the break room. Benny chuckles, "I mean actual sex." Dean lets out a low whistle, sitting back against the counter, "month, month and a half? We used to have sex like four times a week, maybe more."

"Brother," Benny holds back a laugh. "And I love them I really do but oh my god I don't know how Cas did it alone," Dean groans. Benny stands up from his chair, smacking Dean on the shoulder, "c'mon lets go on patrol." 

"You're laughing at me," Dean says from the passenger seat. Benny chuckles, "maybe." "It's not funny!" Dean grumbles. "You're right, it's downright pitiable," Benny hums. Dean nods. "Still funny though," Benny smirks. Dean puts on his aviators and flips him off. 

"Here," Benny says, "looks like suspicious behaviour to me." Dean nods, eyeing the group of teenagers smoking on the corner. They get out of the cruiser and Dean walks over, "that wouldn't be a cigarette would it?" Dean takes the smoke out of the boys hand and put it out under his shoe.

"I.D?" Benny asks, "I doubt any of you are old enough to smoke." "Now boys," Dean starts, as Benny confiscates their cigarettes, "not only is smoking illegal, it is bad for you leads to all kinds of things you dont want, cancer, addiction, unwanted pregnancy, homelessness, and even hair loss, dont ask how." Dean looks them up and down, "and take of that fucking tuque it's 20 degrees out."

Benny laughs as they drive away, "you need to get laid." Dean grunts, "I need a beer." Dean grabs his phone and sends a text to Cas asking how he feels about leaving the kids at Sam's for a night.

'Why?' Cas texts back a few minutes later. Dean makes a face, "how do I tell him I want to have sex over text?" "Tell him you miss him," Benny shrugs. 'I miss you' Dean texts back.

'You can see me with the kids home' Castiels texts. Dean drums his fingers on his knee, 'I miss fucking you' Dean tries. 'Oh okay' Castiel texts back. Dean frowns a little, 'so kids are going over to Sam's then?' 'Don't worry about it' Castiel texts back. Dean frowns a little but puts his phone away.

"Honey I'm home," Dean calls, putting his keys and wallet in the bowl. Castiel doesn't respond so Dean walks into the kitchen looking for him, "Cas? Are you home?" Dean walks up the stairs, looking through the kids bedrooms and finding them empty. When he finally finds Cas the omega is in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror and playing with the edges of his panties, "oh good you're home." 

"Cas," Dean breathes, hands moving to grip his hips as he looks over his mate. Dressed in Black he's wearing thigh high nylons and panties with a tiny bra for the breasts Castiel doesn't have. "Do you like it officer?" Castiel runs his hands up Deans button up, "I've been very bad."

"Cas I love it but Im really sweaty and I should shower-" Castiel presses his lips to Deans quickly, biting his lip as he pulls away, "you're just going to get sweaty again." Dean groans, hands clenching and unclenching Castiel's hips. "And the kids?" Dean asks.

"Sam has them," Castiel pulls away a little, chewing his own lip, "baby if you dont want to do this that's okay.." Dean pulls Castiel back against him, "and let you get away with being bad?" "What're you going to do, arrest me?" Castiel tilts his head. Dean smirks, gripping Castiel's hair with one hand and kissing him roughly. 

Castiel moans lightly as Dean walks him to the bedroom, kissing him the whole way before pushing him onto the bed. Castiel squeaks a little. Dean groans, removing his hand cuffs and pepper spray and his gun before taking off his belt and moving to hover over Castiel, panting a little. Cas bites his lip at Dean, slowly undoing the buttons on Deans uniform before pushing it off and pulling off his undershirt.

"You are sweaty," Castiel hums, working on Deans pants next, "working hard today baby?" Dean grunts as Castiel pushes down his pants and underwear, Dean helping the rest. Castiel pushes at his chest to move onto his knees, ass up and face on the mattress. 

"Fuck I missed you," Dean groans as he pushes into Castiel. Castiel whimpers out loudly, "it's been so long." Dean smacks Castiels ass cheek, grabbing hold of it as he thrusts roughly into the omega. "Oh god, Dean!" Castiel cries, trying to meet Deans brutal pace, "fuck dont stop!" 

"I fucking love you," Dean moans, nails digging slightly into the omegas hips. "Oh god, yeah yeah yeah!" Castiel whines needily. Dean groans slamming deep into Castiel and Cumming hard. Castiel moans loudly into the matters. Dean thrusts in two more times before pulling out. 

Castiel rolls onto his back, Dean smirks at the mess on Castiel's stomach. "You look so pretty, Cas," Dean smiles. Castiel giggles, bending his knee a little as Dean readjusts Castiel's panties, "that so officer?" "Do you have an authority kink, omega?" Dean smirks, crawling up the bed over him. 

Castiel giggles, running his hands over Deans broad chest, "I might." Dean growls lowly in Castiel's ear, making his eyes flutter closed, "you like me being in control, like when I come home in my uniform?" Castiel whines softly. "Does it turn you on Cas?" Dean whispers huskily. 

Castiel bites his lip and grips at Deans shoulders, "yeah." "Fuck," Dean moans, running his hand up Castiel's nylon covered leg up to his soft exposed thigh, "I miss seeing you in dresses, tight ones or not, I like seeing your soft legs, gets me hot and bothered."

Castiel whines, "wh-when you work on the Impala and get all sweaty as you lean over the hood or come out from the underside I think about all the times you fucked me over the hood or I gave you road head.." Dean growls, nipping at his mark on Castiel's neck, "I like hearing you masturbate in the shower when you think I can't hear you, the thought of you fucking yourself on your fingers, hearing you moan my name.."

Castiel tilts his head to give Dean more room, "do you think you can go again?" he asks softly. Dean moans, pulling back and kissing Castiel gently, "I can go all night."


	15. pacify her

"It's thunder storming," Castiel grumbles into the phone, rocking Matthew in his arms soothingly. "Is it?" Dean hums back. The retreat wasn't Deans idea, it's all benny's fault really. The department was looking for a pair of cops to send to some motivational team building crap in the middle of no where and for Dean it was anything but a treat. "Matt wont stop crying," Castiel continues, trying to give the baby his bottle.

"Baby scared of thunderstorms?" Dean asks, sipping his beer. "I guess," Castiel grumbles, putting down the bottle and adjusting the baby. "Did you try the Beatles?" Dean asks. Castiel groans, "of course I tried the Beatles he just got worse." Dean hums, "put me on speaker, I'll try." Castiel sets Matt in his bassinette and puts Dean on speaker phone, holding it close to the baby. 

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad take a sad song and make it better, remember let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better," Dean sings huskily. Matt whines a little before reducing to sniffles as Dean continues. Castiel watches the baby blink his eyes closed, carefully he turns Dean off speaker and leaves the room, "thank you."

"No problem, Sweetheart" Dean smiles. "When are you coming home?" Castiel sighs, climbing into his bed. "Soon, baby," Dean replies. "I miss you," Castiel pouts, pulling up the blankets, "the bed's cold and I have no one to talk to." "Talk to Madison," Dean chuckles. "I dont want to talk to Madison, she's no good at conversation." "Invite Meg over," Dean rubs his eyes. 

"I dont want to invite Meg over, I want my Alpha to come home," Castiel pouts. "Soon, Baby," Dean assures. "Not soon enough," Castiel grumbles. "I love you," Dean smiles. "I love you too," Castiel murmurs, "Goodnight."

"Where's Daddy?" Madison blinks at Cas, playing with her cheese and crackers. "He'll be home by lunch," Castiel replies. "It is lunch time," Madison states matter of fact. "It's snack time." "Why can't Daddy be home for snack time?" Madison frowns. "Daddy will be home soon, we're having Daddy and Madison time," Castiel smiles. 

"We always have Daddy and Madison time," Madison whines. "You're not being very nice, maybe I'll go watch Dora with Matt, he's nice to me," Castiel feigns hurt. Madison sticks her tongue out at Cas. Castiel does it back. "It's not nice to stick your tongue out," Dean notes, coming into the kitchen. Madison shoves off her booster seat to run at him as he drops his bags and squats down to hug her. 

Castiel steals one of her crackers. "Miss me?" Dean murmurs into Castiel's neck, breathing in deeply. Castiel watches Madison run into the living room, "maybe." Dean chuckles, "I missed you too." Castiel turns his head to catch Deans lips, kissing him quickly, "go watch Dora with your daughter." Dean smiles, leaning in and biting at Castiel's neck before walking away, Castiel gasps, grabbing his phone to see if he's bleeding.

The omega grabs Deans duffle bag and Matt's bassinette and heads to the laundry room. "I'm not bleeding, if you're wondering," Castiel hums, putting dirty clothes in the washer as he sits beside Matthew's bassinette. Matt stares up at him, "maybe Daddy has some pent up frustration about something," Castiel looks pointedly at Matt, "Daddy has trouble dealing with his feelings." 

Castiel puts a pod in the machine and closes the door, pushing the buttons to make it start, "maybe he's just horny." He opens the dryer and starts folding what's inside. Matt blows bubbles with his spit, Castiel giggles at the baby, "we should get in some snuggles when mommy's done, hey?" 

Castiel rolls the word around in his head. He'd called himself Daddy for the longest time with Madison because Dada was her first word, but now Dean is Daddy and it's confusing. And the Alpha does like referring to him as mommy. Castiel hums softly to Matthew as he finishes folding. 

At two months Matthew is still having troubles holding up his won head, but he can lay comfortably in a wrap against Castiel's chest. This way Matt has skin to skin contact and Castiel can make PB&J sandwiches without worrying about him. Dean smiles broadly as Castiel sets a plate of sandwiches on the coffee table before unwrapping Matt and laying him on his tummy on his mat for tummy time.

Castiel calls Madison over and shows her that the sandwich cut in four is hers. "How was the trip?" Castiel asks, nibbling at his sandwich and sitting back against the couch. "It was alright," Dean shrugs. "Did you learn anything new?" Castiel asks. Dean shrugs again, eating his sandwich and watching Dora. 

Castiel nods, eating his sandwich. "C'mere," Dean murmurs after a little while. Castiel shuffles over into Deans open arms, laying back against his chest. Dean kisses at Castiel's neck softly, "did I hurt you?" Castiel shakes his head and Dean pulls the omega closer, "you smell like an Alpha." 

Castiel watches Deans fingers run along his bare thigh, "the mail man is an Alpha, so is the neighbor Dad, the one with the little boy that likes to play with Madison." "Have I met him?" Dean asks. "I dont think so," Castiel shifts around to face Dean, straddling his lap a little to look at his darkening eyes, "you dont have anything to worry about Dean." 

He leans in to whisper in Deans ear, "I've done nothing but raise your babies and lay restlessly in bed thinking about when my Alpha was going to come home and really show me how much he missed me," Castiel nips at his ear before pulling back as Dean growls. "Like a good omega," Castiel smiles, climbing off his lap and grabbing the empty plate to take to the kitchen. 

"I dont like the way he looks at you," Meg murmurs into a glass of wine as she helps Castiel make dinner. "Hows that?" Castiel asks, chopping mushrooms. "Like he wants to eat you," Meg paces down her cup to rinse off more mushrooms. Castiel giggles, "he's been out of town for five days." "Hmm," Meg hums, taking his cutting board away to put the mushrooms in the pot. 

"This is yummy," Madison smiles, stabbing at her cut up spaghetti. "Yeah it is," Dean hums, gripping Castiel's thigh under the table before letting go again. "So Meg," Castiel swallows, "when're you going to start dating again." Meg smiles, "I am dating, a little college girl." Castiel raises an eyebrow, "and it's serious?" 

Meg shrugs, "serious enough." Dean rubs along Castiels thigh, heating Castiel's skin. Meg stays well after the babies are put to bed, drinking wine and playing cards, Dean drinks a beer. "I should be headed home," Meg yawns, standing she pats Dean on the head and hugs Castiel goodbye. 

Castiel stands up to clear the table as the door closes. Dean grabs Castiel by the hips and spins him to face him, "fucking finally," before kissing the omega roughly, licking into his mouth and running his hands over Castiel's sides. "Dean..." Castiel breathes out heavily, "we should get upstairs.. To the bedroom." 

Dean groans into his neck, gripping at Castiel's ass, "I could take you right here baby, lay you out on the table and give it to you." Cas whines, swallowing thickly before pushing out of Deans grasp and running up to the bedroom, the Alpha chases. 

"Fuck!" Castiel breathes as Dean pushes him down onto the mattress, laying overtop of him and tugging off their shirts, growling into Castiels neck. The omega squirms, pushing off his shorts and underwear before working on Deans belt, shoving his jeans down his shorts. 

"I fucking missed you," Dean growls into his skin, pressing open mouthed kisses wherever he can reach. Castiel whines in response. "Couldn't even smell you, touch you, fall asleep beside you..fuck," Dean groans. "Dean," Castiel whimpers, spreading his legs and pulling Dean closer. 

Dean groans loudly as he thrusts into Castiel, burying himself in the warm tight wetness, he places a hand beside Castiels head and the other on his hip, fucking into the omega, "I love seeing you like this, watching you take my cock like you're fucking made for it." Castiel closes his eyes, moving his hips to meet Deans thrusts, "please Dean.." 

The alpha growls animalisticly leaning forward and putting his weight on his arm, gripping Castiel's hair and biting at his neck. Castiel cries out, throwing his head to the side and digging his nails into Deans back. "So fucking good for me, take it like a bitch in heat," Dean growls filthily in his ear. Castiel whimpers, too lost in the pleasure Dean is giving him.

When Dean cums the omega is quick to finish aswell. Dean pulls out and flops down beside Castiel as they catch their breath. Castiel blinks away his watery eyes, but before he knows why or how, he's starting to cry. The omega gets out of bed and pulls on one of Dean's shirts, going to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. 

The omega can't figure out why he's even crying, he should be happy his Alpha is home, he has no reason to be sad. The omega whimpers quietly at Dean calling him a bitch. He blinks up and the ceiling, breathing heavily, he wasnt even calling him a bitch, just compared him to a bitch.

Castiel wipes at his eyes and cleans up where he came on himself before going back and crawling quietly into bed. Dean stands by the dresser, texting someone, Cas lays on his side facing the wall. He doesnt recall Dean ever calling him a bitch before, even when he was a prostitute, Dean had never been so harsh. 

Dean sighs, crawling into bed and turning out the light, pulling Castiel back against his chest. Castiel feels dirty for the first time in a long time, and so he pushes away from Dean. "Somethin' wrong Sweetheart?" Dean asks. Castiel bites the inside of his cheek, staying quiet. "If somethin is wrong you have to tell me baby I cant help if I dont know," Dean rubs a hand over Castiel's back. "Did something happen on your trip?" Castiel murmurs quietly. 

Dean sighs, making Castiel wish he hadn't said anything. But the Alpha keeps rubbing his back, "there was another cop, not Benny, just a random. And when I expressed that I missed my mate he suggested that I just go out and find a prostitute. That it would feel 'just like home'.." 

Castiel holds back a whimper. "He didn't know our history but it just bothered me I guess," Dean finishes, "does that have to do with what's wrong?" Castiel shifts a little, "you called me a bitch." Dean's hand stills and Cas tenses up a little, "I know." 

Castiel blinks a little, pulling away from Deans touch, "I-I didn't" Castiel clears his throat, "I didn't like it Dean." "I'm sorry Cas," Dean murmurs. "Do you think I'm a bitch?" Castiel asks, keeping his voice steady. "What?" Dean sits up and turns on the lamp. "Be-because Im not, I cook and I clean and I take care of your babies, I'm not just someone for you to come home to and fuck I'm not a prostitute or-or a bitch-" Castiel whimpers. "Sweetheart," Dean pulls Castiel into his lap, "it just came out, I didn't mean anything by it I was too lost in the moment to think straight, I love you Cas, and I love our kids I dont see you like that, I have never seen you as just a prostitute."

Castiel nods against Deans chest. "Do you understand?" Dean asks, rubbing his back. "Yes," Castiel whispers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments! Kudo's are great too but I really love knowing how you feel with my chapters. Bless your souls!


	16. Chapter 16

Castiel looks back in the rear view mirror as Matt starts laughing at something Madison did. At five months Mathew can hold his head up without help, at four years Madison is going into preschool so she can start kindergarten next year. Castiel parks across the street rom the school instead of parallel parking and walks around to unbuckle Matthews carrier before carefully walking around to the sidewalk and opening Madisons door. 

Madison has herself unbuckled and doesnt let Castiel help her out of the car, but he makes her hold his hand across the street. Madison likes to think she's more independent than she is. Castiel signs her in and hugs her goodbye, "you will be here after?" Madison asks as she pulls away. "No honey," Cas adjusts her headband, "Daddy's gonna pick you up after school today." 

Madison smiles brightly, "okay!" "Okay have fun, make some friends!" Cas calls, standing up from his crouching position. "Cute kid," the voice behind him makes him jump, "holy crap," Castiel turns to look at the Alpha behind him, leaning down a little to grab Matt's carrier. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the man smiles apologetically. "I dont think I know you" Castiel states. 

"Do you want to?" the man smiles, he has a charming way about him but it's all so off putting. "I'm sorry," Castiel shifts the weight of the carrier to his other arm, "I have a mate and I need to get going," he starts moving around the man, noting the man has neither a back pack or child with him. 

Castiel walks out before he can catch what the man says. He gets Matt in his seat and drives to his old apartment complex. Standing out on the sidewalk with a carrier in his arms somehow feels so..fulfilling. Meg hugs him when he get to her apartment. 

"How you doin Clarence?" they sit down in her livingroom, Matt fast asleep in his carrier. "I'm swell," Castiel smiles. "And that Alpha of yours?" Meg asks, looking over at Matt. "He's great, and we're happy," Cas says. "But?" Meg asks, "there's always a but." "But..I don't think he trusts me," Castiel breathes. 

"How so?" Meg asks, looking interested. "Around other Alphas, he seems to be okay with Beta's but if he smells an unfamiliar Alpha on me he gets really, um.. possessive I guess," Castiel says. Meg tilts her head a little, "more than usual?" Castiel smiles a little, "it's not like he doesn't trust other Alphas to be around me its like he doesnt trust me to be around other Alphas like I might cheat on him or something."

"He probably just has a hard time letting go of the past like even if he can understand that things are different, physically he can still be having the possessive reactions, does that make sense?" Meg asks. "Yeah, kind of," Castiel nods, standing up "I've got to get going, I should shower before Dean finds out an Alpha talked to me."

Meg laughs, giving him a hug as he leaves. Castiel puts Matt in his seat and drives back home. Pulling up infront of the house, his hands grip the steering wheel noticing Dean's car in the driveway. He grabs Matthew's carrier and diaperbag and heads inside, Matthew perks wakes up as they enter the house, letting out a big yawn. 

Dean looks over at them from where he's leaning on the arm of the couch. Castiel looks away, walking into the kitchen and setting Matthew on the island along with his diaper bag, he starts unpacking it, rinsing his empty bottle in the sink, "you dont want a beer or something honey?" he doesnt have to look to know Dean followed him into the kitchen.

Castiel can feel Dean's eyes on him as he keeps unpacking, "where'd you go?" Castiel puts Matt's bag at the end of the kitchen, "dropped Madison off at preschool and then stopped by Meg's." He stops infront of Matthew's carrier and starts unbuckling him, a few feet away from where Dean is standing. 

"That's it?" Dean questions, arms crossed. "I dont want to fight Dean," Castiel picks Matthew up, holding him to his chest with hand under his bum and a hand on his back. "I'm just trying to have a conversation," Dean states. Castiel looks up at Deans face before looking away again, "you're going to say I smell like an Alpha and I'm going to say there was an Alpha at the preschool and you're going to ask why they were close enough to get their scent on me and I'm going to tell you he was weird and stood close and you'll growl or something and then we'll be having an argument."

"I'm just asking," Dean states. "Dont you think if I were cheating on you there would be more evidence than me smelling like a stranger on the street? Theres no contacts in my phone you dont know, there's no one scent that I always smell like, I dont come home with cum up my-" Castiel is cut off by a deep growl making Castiel look up at Dean, hand moving up to Matt's little head, Dean's eyes follow the movement. 

"I dont like coming home to an Alpha on defense," Castiel moves away from Dean. "I'm not on defense, Castiel," Dean groans. "And I'm not cheating on you but apparently we can't trust each other," Castiel bites back a whimper. "Cas you know I would never hurt you," Dean states. "Like I said," Castiel straightens his back, "I dont trust you."

Castiel takes Matthew up to his room and lays him in his crib after checking his diaper. Castiel leaves his room and goes back down stairs to steal one of Madison's juice boxes. "You're scared of me?" Dean asks, still in his same spot, but arms at his sides. Castiel chews his lip, "you have the strength, if you set your mind to it.." he drinks from his juice box.

"I couldn't do that," Dean says more to himself than Cas. "Cant or wont?" Castiel asks, he's not sure why he's saying this. "Damnit Cas," Dean walks over and slams a hand on either side of the counter behind Cas, he jumps a little, "I can't, it's a physical impossibility, just the thought of laying a bruising hand on you with the intent to hurt you.. I would never forgive myself," Dean finishes softly. 

Castiel stares at Deans chest, blinking slowly. Dean places a hand on the side of his face, lightly running his thumb over Castiel's cheek, "you are the love of my life, I could never-would never hurt you it would be like touching another." Castiel looks up at Deans face. "It will never happen, Castiel."

"And if the day comes that it does?" Castiel whispers. "Then I have truly lost myself and my everything," Dean murmurs. "I love you too," Castiel whispers, closing his eyes and pressing his lips to Deans. Dean pulls away first, eyes running over Castiel's face slowly, thumb running over Castiel's bottom lip, "you're beautiful."

Castiel blushes, looking down at Deans chest, "and you're a romantic." Dean smirks, "I'm a classic kind of man, Sweetheart." "Dont I know it," Cas smiles, leaning up to peck his lips quickly. Castiel's cell phone rings and he moves for it as Dean pouts at him playfully.

Castiel sticks his tongue out at him, "Hello?" "We have a problem," Meg's voice come's through the phone, "and by we I mean you." Cas rolls his eyes at Megs Deadpool reference, she studies that movie like the gospel, "what's up?" "Baby Daddy drama," Meg clicks her tongue, "but knowing your past it's not as simple as that." 

Castiel spins on his heel, facing away from Dean, "what?" "Some guy came by your old apartment a few hours after you left, heard him having an argument with the new tenant and the landlord apparently whoever got him the address was a little late on the info," Meg hums. "You said he was a baby Daddy, like Madison?" Castiel asks, minorly freaking out. 

Dean comes into view beside Castiel with a concerned look on his face, rubbing Castiel's back a little. "Yep, said he was looking for Castiel and Madison Novak," Meg recalls, "seemed pretty pissy the address was wrong." "Did you give him the right address?" Castiel asks, gripping the counter tightly. "Fuck no, that guy was sketchy," Meg says, "he'll probably figure it out though."

"Thanks Meg," Castiel murmurs. "No problem," Meg states, hanging up. Castiel puts down his phone and stares at Dean, "M-Madison's dad is looking for her." "Madison's dad?" Dean questions. "Her biological father," Castiel states. Deans jaw clenches a little bit and his eyes leave Castiels face to look else where. Castiel plys with his phone, "Dean I dont want Madison in school right now, if he knows where we used to live he may know where he goes to school.." 

Dean nods gruffly, running a hand through his hair, "yeah, yeah that's fine I'll um, I'll go get her, I'll go get our daughter."


	17. Chapter 17

"We should talk about this," Dean sighs, following Castiel around the house. "There's nothing to talk about," Castiel hums, "if he wants custody he's not gonna get it because I'm the omega and custody cases are always in the omegas favour. It's unjust and sexist but it's true, I'm thinking chicken noodle soup for dinner." "What?" Dean frowns. Castiel pulls cans out from the cupboard. 

"I really think it's time we talk about your past," Dean crosses his arms. "There's nothing to talk about," Castiel hums, arranging a pot on the stove and grabbing a wooden spoon. "Who is he?" Dean leans against the counter. "No one," Cas hums, opening the cans and dumping them into the pot. 

"Is he a john?" Dean asks next. Castiel rolls his eyes, "assumptious," he fills the cans with hot water. "Well who is he Cas?" Dean grunts. "Why does it matter?" Castiel asks. "Because I'm your mate and I want to know," Dean growls. Castiel groans loudly, walking over to duck his head in the livingroom, finding Madison contently watching Bubble Guppies. 

"We dated when I was nineteen," Castiel says, stirring the soup once more. Dean stays quiet but moves a little closer to hear him better. "I was graduated but I didn't have any plans for college yet and I was still living with my parents while he was on his second year of college," Castiel looks up trying to recall the facts, "I told him I was pregnant once I found out and he accused me of cheating on him and told me the baby wasnt his and we broke up." 

Castiel can feel Dean tense beside him, "anyway my parents are extremely religious and kicked me out once they found out so I ended up moving in with Meg and then so on." "How do you know he's the father?" Dean asks. "Because I didn't cheat and I was a virgin when I met him," Castiel states. 

"If he stayed you never would've been a prostitute," Dean comments gruffly. "No," Castiel turns to grab bowls, "but I would also be a stay at home mom in an emotionally abusive relationship for probably the rest of my life," Castiel smiles sweetly at Dean, and I'd never meet you." 

"Hmm," Dean grumbles. Castiel kisses him quickly. "So he's 25 now?" Dean asks, chest puffing out a little. "Yeah Dean you're older than him," Castiel tries not to laugh. "Good," Dean hums. Castiel pokes him in the side, "go get the baby ready for dinner." Dean chuckles a little, going out to the livingroom. 

"What's his name?" Dean asks, blowing on Madison's soup. "Nick," Castiel hands Madison another cracker, crushing his own into his soup. "Sounds like a douche bag," Dean comments. Castiel throws a cracker at him, "watch your mouth, she's starting to copy." Dean raises an eyebrow at Cas, the omega sticks his tongue out at him. 

"Anything else you want to tell me while we're talking about it?" Dean asks as he brushes Madison's hair. "I have a Daddy kink," Castiel bites his lip at Dean. The Alpha stops at stares at Cas with a stupid look on his face, "seriously?" Cas giggles, scotching closer on the couch and pulling Madisons pj shirt over her head, "no, not seriously." Dean nods, continuing his brushing, "I dont either, so." 

Cas laughs, pushing Madisons feet through her foot holes, "okay honey stand up." Madison holds onto Castiel's hands and stands as Dean pulls them up her legs. Dean pulls her back down into his lap and brushes through her hair again, "your hair is thick like mommy's." Madison giggles, "you're silly Daddy." "You're silly," Dean says back, putting down the hair brush, "now give me Madison snuggles before bed," he pulls her to his chest. 

"Im not ready for bed," Madison yawns loudly. "If you ask nicely maybe Daddy will read you a bedtime story," Castiel smiles, kissing Madison's head. Dean carriers Madison upstairs with her blanket and teddy. Cas gets up and goes around the room picking up Madison's toys. He pauses at the knock on the door, putting down Madisons toy box and answering the door. 

"Castiel," the man at the door says. Castiel runs his eyes over the mans face, recognising him from the preschool and trying to recognise him from somewhere else, "Nick?" "The one and only," he smiles a little. "You shouldn't be here," Castiel grabs his jacket from the coat hanger by the door and steps out side, closing the door behind him.

"You didn't give me much of a choice, Angel face," Nick smiles crookedly, "I tried to casually go for coffee and you turned me down with your Alpha crap." Castiel pulls his coat tighter around yourself, "he doesn't like when I talk to other men," he says pointedly. "Well I know I never did," Nick smirks. Castiel sighs, "what do you want? Why're you showing up at my house at eight pm?" 

"I want to see my daughter," Nick straightens his back. "She's sleeping," Castiel hums. "I want to be in her life, I'm her father I have the right," Nick grits his teeth. "You lost your rights when you walked out of her life, sperm donor is a much more fitting word for what you are," Castiel spits. Nick growls just as the door opens, Castiel straightens up a little, "Sweetheart what're you doing out here its cold," Dean looks at Cas before noticing the Alpha, "who's this?"

"I'm fine and he was just leaving," Castiel says roughly. "You can't keep me away from my daughter Cas," Nick glares. "He can until you make an appeal in court, and this," Dean gestures between Cas and Nick, "is harassment so get the fuck off my property." Castiel swallows a little, wrapping his arms around himself. Nick stares at Dean for a second longer before walking off. 

Castiel walks into the house with Dean behind him quickly, "I'm sorry if you were trying to talk but it's hardly the time-" Castiel kisses Dean before he can finish, removing his jacket and pushing Deans shirt up off his chest, "stop talking." Dean lifts his arms for Cas to remove his shirt. Cas moans, kissing Dean once more and tugging on his belt loops towards the couch, Dean pushes him against the wall, staring down at the omega with a hard mix of hunger and confusion. 

"You get me so hot watching you use your authorities voice like that," Cas shimmies off his shorts, running his hands up Deans chest, nails digging into the base of his neck, "like you're the fucking law, like you're just daring someone to question your goddamn authority." Dean moans softly as Castiel pushes Dean back onto the couch, straddling him and gripping his hair, "it's so," Castiel pauses to pant softly, "sexy to watch you go all possessive, protective Alpha on someone else." 

Dean groans, gripping at Castiel's thighs. "Dean I'm half naked in your lap, practically dry humping you, please say something," Castiel whines. "You told me to stop talking," Dean says, voice hoarse. "Fuck I love you," Castiel surges forward and kisses Dean.


	18. Chapter 18

Madison's blue eyes are intense, like a tiny wild fire burning into Nicks soul as she analyzes him, discarded barbie in her hand. It all makes the Alpha very uncomfortable, he clears his throat. "Madison," Castiel hums, feeding Matt his bottle as he stands in the doorway to the livingroom, "it's not polite to stare." "Are you my Daddy's friend?" Madison asks, looking back down at her barbie, playing with her hair. 

Nick moves slowly off the chair and onto the floor infront of Madison, "I'm your Mommy's friend." Nick chews his lip, "do you mind if I play with you?" Madison leans to the side to grab another barbie and a handful of clothes, "you can play with Maggie, like mommy." Nick smiles a little, "do you like playing barbies with mommy?" he looks through the tiny clothes, picking an outfit for the barbie. 

Castiel sits on the couch behind Madison, holding Matthew to his chest and burping him. Castiel watches them play with amusement. He lays Matt down in his bassinette once he's burped, eyes flickering over to the door as Dean walks over the threshold. Castiel sits on the couch, watching Dean take off his boots, toss his keys in the bowl, leaving on his utility belt. 

"Hi Daddy," Madison hums, not looking up from her Barbie. "Hey pumpkin," Dean hums, looking pointedly at Cas as he walks by. Castiel shifts a little in his seat, looking back down at Madison and Nick. "How do you know my mommy?" Madison asks, settling her eyes back on nick's. "We used to date," Nick says. Castiel holds back a groan, that is not the kind of talk Castiel needs to have with a four year old. "Eww," Madison giggles. Nick chuckles a little, looking over at Castiel. 

"Madison baby, I think it's time for a bath," Castiel hums, standing up from the couch, "almost bed time." Nick nods, picking up the toys. Madison pouts a little, standing up to put her toys away properly. "Maybe if you go ask Daddy really nicely he'll give you a bath tonight," Castiel hums. Madison seems to like this idea, running off to go find Dean. Nick stands up off the floor, stretching a little, "I guess it's time to go then."

Castiel nods, "I'll walk you out." "Um this was good, thanks for letting me see her," Nick says, pulling on his jacket. Castiel nods, looking away, "right well, goodnight Nick." "Night Castiel." Cas locks the door behind him and gently picks up a sleeping baby from his bassinette, carrying him up stairs to sleep in his cradle. 

Dean sighs as he walks into the bedroom, Castiel's back to him. Castiel stands half naked in front of the dresser, unbuttoning his jeans before pushing them down along with his panties, stepping out of them to change into a clean pair of blue ones, pulling a pj shirt with a Bee on the front over his head. "Cas," Dean says slowly. "Hmm?" he hums, tossing his clothes in the hamper.

"Are we going to talk about this?" Dean asks, voice steady. Castiel climbs onto their bed, folding his legs together under him and blinking up at the Alpha, now dressed in just sweats. Castiel drums his hands on the bed, "talk about what?" "Why you didn't see the need to tell me your ex was coming over for a visit," Dean states. Castiel hums, nodding, "probably because you would've said no." Dean stares at him. "I wanted them to meet and I wanted it to be somewhere that Madison felt comfortable and she did, she was quite literally right at home," Castiel smirks. 

"Why would I say no?" Dean crosses his arms. "Because you wouldn't want my ex in our home without you here and I couldn't have you here putting Nick on edge, it could confuse Madison," Castiel explains plainly. "I dont like you lying to me, Cas."  
"It wasn't lying," Castiel hums. "You lied by omission," Dean grumbles lowly. Castiel sighs, "I was doing the right thing by our daughter, and I always will," Castiel looks up at him through his eye lashes, "so why dont you just come to bed, Dean?"

Dean keeps his stance, tilting his head to the side at the omega. Castiel unfolds his legs, spreading them bent at the knee in front of himself, studying Deans face, "do you find me enticing Dean?" "Define enticing," Dean's eye narrow slightly. "Alluring, tempting.. seductive," Castiel chews his lip, watching the man frown. " 'course, you're my mate."

Castiel shakes his head, "no theres a difference." Dean moves a little closer, interest growing. "Theres seductive and mysterious, the kind of danger you had sneaking out every night and paying to bend me over in a cheap motel room," Castiel folds his legs under himself, "and then theres coming home, taking off your uniform and fucking me in our bed." 

Dean chuckles a little, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth in an attempt to compose himself before bending over laughing. Castiel rolls his eyes, "Dean." "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Cas," Dean chuckles, "but you're being ridiculous." "I'm being ridiculous?" 

"Cas, Sweetheart," Dean climbs onto the bed, making Castiel scoot back, "do you have any idea how much more satisfying it is to have you in my bed in my house, wearing my clothes and smelling of my scent than it is to have you in some cheap motel room?" Castiel huffs, "you didnt have to laugh at me." Dean chuckles lightly, pulling the pouty omega into his lap, "so cute."


	19. Chapter 19

Castiel leans himself over the kitchen sink, going up on his tippy toes to peak at his Alpha in the drive way, still there, shirt growing wet with sweat, jaw set in concentration as he works under the hood of the impala. Castiel doesn't understand much about cars but with how much time and effort Dean puts into it, you'd think his baby would run just fine. Castiel smiles to himself, leaning back once more and grabbing a glass from the cupboard.

"Dean," Castiel calls sweetly, walking out the side door to be greeted, not by his husband but by another Alpha, "who're you?" Castiel continues in the same voice, trying not to show aggravation as his eyes move past the Alpha around the driveway. "Paul," Dean supplies, standing up straight on the other side of the car, walking around to Castiel. "Paul our neighbour paul?" Castiel asks as Dean snakes an arm around his waist, kissing his cheek in a swift motion and grabbing the glass from him.

"That would be me," he gives a little wave. "Hi Paul," Castiel smiles before turning back to Dean, "well I'll leave you to it then," Castiel leans closer, hand on his chest and kisses him quickly, "make sure to shower before you stink up the house." Castiel waves at Paul once more before retreating back inside. In the kitchen again Castiel cleans up after himself, washing the wood spoon used to make the juice and putting the juice in the fridge, tossing out the empty can.

It isn't long until Dean decides he is satisfied and as asked, heads right upstairs to have a shower. Castiel laughs to himself, wiping down the counter before tossing the rag on the counter behind the sink. As Castiel waits for Dean, he grabs a beer from the fridge for the Alpha and turns on netflix, starting the next episode of Dr.sexy and pausing it for Deans sake. 

His footsteps tumble down the stairs in a rush, sitting back on the couch next to Cas with a sigh. Castiel hums, moving closer to him and nuzzling his face in his chest slightly, "better." "This the episode we're on?" Dean pops open his beer. The omega nods, pressing play on the show. Castiel dozes off multiple times, catching himself after a few seconds each time. But as the night grows closer Castiel fights to keep his eyes open as he lays comfortably against Dean.

It is only when Dean shifts a little that Castiel is roused from sleep. He whines quietly, rubbing his eyes, standing to make his way upstairs to bed. "Be up in a minute," Dean calls behind him. Castiel smiles a little at that, climbing the stairs and removing his shirt as soon as he enters the bedroom, shorts coming off soon after. 

Castiel is just getting in bed, dressed in one of Deans shirts when the Alpha comes up stairs behind him, closing the bedroom door, "keep wearing all my shirts there's not gonna be any left for me." "Thats okay." The omega lets out a pleased moan as Dean crawls into bed behind him, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him close, giving off his heat. 

Castiel closes his eyes and snuggles up in the blankets, but he can still feel Deans hardness against him, he giggles tiredly, "did doctor sexy turn you on baby?" "Was hoping you wouldn't notice," he grumbles into Castiels neck. "I notice everything." Dean chuckles, nudging a knee at Castiels leg, "wanna go a round Sweetheart?" Castiel whines softly, turning around in Deans arms and burying his face in Deans chest, "I would baby but I'm so tired, I just want to sleep." 

Dean smiles, rubbing at Castiel's back. "Maybe," Castiel shifts so his cheek his pressed to Deans chest, "maybe sleepy morning sex, wake me up before the kids get here." "I love you," Dean murmurs. Castiel nods against Deans chest, nuzzling closer as he drifts to sleep.

Slowly Castiel blinks his eyes open in the dimly lit room, closing them once more are he stretches carefully. Dean rolled onto his back sometime in the night and is still sleeping, Castiel smiles to himself, the Alpha looks so vulnerable like this, soft. He leans forward and kisses Deans nose. He stifles a laugh as the alpha rubs at his nose in response. 

Moving along Castiel presses open mouthed kisses along his jaw, pausing to nip at the sensitive skin under his ear. Dean begins to stir in his sleep and the omega moves a leg onto the other side of him, straddling him carefully. His kisses travel lower to his neck, fighting the urge to suck bruises into the temping skin, he knows Dean has to work tonight and his Alpha would not be happy with obvious signs of their love making in the workplace. 

Dean lets out a little hum with a sift of his hips, making Castiel's heart jump a little and instinctively grip his shoulders, please dont let the Alpha roll over and send him off the bed. Dean doesn't move anymore and Castiel continues his assault on Deans neck, running his fingers down over Deans chest. Dean lets out a grunt in the otherwise quiet room and Castiel feels his hands run up the backs of his thighs. 

Castiel pulls back to kiss his inviting lips. "What're you doing Sweetheart?" Dean's voice comes out gruff, eyes still closed the omega bites his lip, the sound of his voice sending pleasure through him, "I'm waking you up," Castiel murmurs softly, kissing his nose, Deans hands come to rest on his hips. "Like I promised," he continues in a soft voice. 

Green eyes open slowly, blinking up at the disheaved omega, "I dont remember any promises." "Well I was too tired last night but that maybe when we woke up.." Castiel trials. Dean's hands flex on Castiels hips but his face is confused. "Maybe when we woke up I would be more agreeable to intercourse," Castiel continues, feeling himself blush as green eyes study him. 

"Oh!" he exclaims, recognition coming over his face, he rolls over so fast Castiel almost gets whiplash, "I remember." Deans lips are sealed against his own before he can respond, warm hands moving up his sides, pushing his shirt up as he goes. Castiel breaks the kiss for air and Dean pushes off the shirt as he does. Dean moans against his mouth as their lips meet again and Castiel can feel the warm slick ease out of him, he pushes hasty fingers at the waist band of Deans boxers. 

Dean pulls back into a sitting position, tugging down Castiels panties with a hungry look in his eyes. Castiel licks his lips in anticipation. Dean moves off the bed to rid himself of his own boxers but returns over Cas quickly, hinds running over Castiels thighs, "w-wait," Castiel gasps, pushing a hand at Deans chest. 

Dean sits back, chest rising and falling steadily, "what?" he breathes out heavily. Castiel smiles softly at him, "I want to change position is all." Dean frowns a little at him but doesn't decline. Castiel moves quickly onto his hands and knees before pressing his cheek into the mattress and arching his back, knees spread apart. Dean groans softly, moving forward on his knees and taking hold of Castiels hips roughly, "you'll be the death of me Sweetheart." 

"I feel so much fuller this way," Castiel murmurs sweetly. Dean grunts, pushing himself into Castiel slowly letting the omega enjoy the slow burn of him easing into him. Castiel's breath comes out in high pitched pants. Dean stays still once he's buried as far as he can in his omegas warmth before pulling out to the tip and without warning shoving back in.

Castiel jerks forward at the force and cries out happily, he pushes back a little and grips the headboard to try and stay still as Dean slams into him, hips making a smacking noise against him ass. Castiel squeezes his eyes shut and moans. To pleasure filled to care if he sounds like a cheap whore. Dean smacks his ass roughly, watching it bounce as he fucks him. Castiel cries out, pushing back for more, he begins to beg Dean, whether it is for release or more pleasure, he cn't be sure but he cant stop repeating, "please, please, please Dean fuck." 

"You gonna cum for me Sweetheart?" Dean's fingernails dig into Castiel's soft hips, "cum all over the bedsheets for me?" Castiel moans louder, tightening around Dean. "Cum for me Castiel, cum untouched my pretty little omega," Dean growls. Castiel whines, hands moving to grip the end of the mattress as he cums, covering himself and the mattress beneath him, it's hard to keep himself up. 

Dean cums soon after, thrusting a few more times before carefully pulling out, cursing under his breath. Castiel sighs, laying on his stomach on the bed once more and trying to level his breathing. Dean crawls over him, kissing his turnt head softly, looking at him gently, "so perfect for me." Castiel blushes, pushing up from the bed, "we should shower before the kids get home."


End file.
